The Bathroom Scene and a Plan
by Dannyliz
Summary: A redo of the bathroom scene in HBP. What happens when they actually talk and Harry comes up with a plan to save Draco and his parents. Drarry hints of SiriusxRemus SeverusxKingsley NevillexBlaze and more :) Complete. Rated T or M for language and minor mentions of abuse.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story so please be kind! I just wanted to redo the bathroom scene in HBP the way I feel we all wanted it to happen. I would love any reviews on what I can fix (+ or -). I'm rating this story M for some language and minor adult themes, but I'm not sure if that will change or not.**

**Disclaimer: I (sadly) do not own Harry Potter or any other characters, or anything else Harry Potter related. They all belong to the brilliant JKR.**

**Warning: This goes against pretty much everything in the book and is Drarry themed. Don't like, don't read. Rated M (so far). Also Sirius is alive because he should be. I'll explain why in the next chapter.**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

The tall blond sat in class irritatedly tapping his fingers on the desktop. 'When will this class end?' He thought to himself 'what good will charms be if my family and I all die when I fail this mission.' He inwardly cringed at his own negative thought, 'No Draco' he reprimanded himself 'not _when, if, _If I fail, and I won't, can't, if I do...' Draco's thought promptly ended as the short-midget-like professor ended class. He quickly gathered his belongings and headed out the door and down the hall. As he passed other students it became painfully obvious of just how alone he was. Nobody paid him any mind, as if he were one of the transparent ghosts that float through the halls. He was just there, like a broken quill under the library table, nobody really cared. Not even his old 'friends' would talk to him anymore, they had a feeling of what was going on, but, like him, they wanted no part of it. They didn't want to know anything about it, nobody did, well except for that pair of green eyes that had followed his movements, and that, honestly, were far too curious for their own good.

That pair of green eyes was just wondering where he was going when Hermionie asked him where he was going.

"Oh" he responded nonchalantly "I was just going to visit Neville in the hospital wing." Harry inwardly smirked at his perfectly believable excuse, Ron and Hermionie had visited him earlier that morning, as he had opted for sleeping in. It's not that he didn't care about his housemate and close friend, it's just that he visited Neville just about every time he ended up in the hospital wing. Which was a lot. More than he himself had, which was again, a _lot._ His two best friends accepted his excuse and left to go to their common room while Harry headed toward the hospital wing. Once he had a few corridors between them he abruptly turned on his heel and walked in the direction he had seen Malfoy go in. Fortunately for him it wasn't far, he was just rounding a corner and pulling out the Marauders map when he glanced up and saw a blond head disappear into Moaning Myrtles bathroom. A quick check on the map proved him to be correct, though he hadn't really doubted himself anyways, he'd recognize that platinum hair anywhere. He didn't let himself ponder what that really meant as he had already thought about similar things regarding the blond and hadn't really liked where those thoughts led.

Draco continued to walk down the halls and corridors heading towards the room of requirement and trying not to let his depressing thoughts discourage him. Suddenly he was blindsided by a memory.

"Do you understand your task?" The sneering wizard with red slits for eyes asked.

"Yes." Was all Draco could reply as the curse was lifted from his writhing body.

"And do you understand what shall befall your family if you should fail?" the Dark Lord questioned.

"Yes." Was again all he could rasp out before another crucio was set upon him as an extra warning, as if he needed one. The next day Draco was held down and branded with the dark mark. He hadn't wanted it, not then, not now, not ever. Thankfully his punishment for not taking the dark mark willingly had been brief, he had passed out long before his aunt Bella had gotten to him. He was horrified to know that his mother had also been crucioed for raising a child that did not meet the Dark Lords standards. His mother had been jumpy and twitchy for days after that and he feared for her sanity. If only he could save them without killing him, if only he could spare them, even if he himself died. 'Oh god' he thought desperately to himself 'I'm going to be a _murderer_.' And with that stunning reality crashing in on him he ducked into the nearest bathroom as bile rose in his throat. He probably would have vomited had he actually eaten anything that day, but instead he simply dry heaved for a moment before rinsing his mouth and splashing cold water on his face. Draco looked up and stared into the mirror, his eyes were dim with defeat and had heavy dark shadows under them. His face was sunken and his skin an even more sickly pail than usual, his lips were cracked and raw, and his nails were chewed. And his hair, oh god, his _hair _was stringy and sticking up almost as worse as Potters, 'only Potter could probably pull it off' jeez did he really just think that? He was going insane, 'I'm thinking Potter looks _good_, I can't figure out how to fix that damn_ box_, I can't kill the headmaster, and I can't save my parents! I can't do anything, I've refused my godfathers help, and I just can't do this anymore.' Draco leaned his head against the cool glass mirror and closed his eyes as tears leaked out. 'I'm going to die.' He admitted to himself, as if that wasn't the Dark Lords plan in the first place. Draco couldn't stop the tears from coming nor could he help the stupid whimpering sounds from escaping his throat, 'I just want this all to end, why can't it all just end' he asked himself. It was then that he looked up and found Potter staring at him in the mirror. Draco gasped and whirled around, trying to disentangle his wand from his robes as he did so.

Harry hesitated before entering the bathroom 'what if he really is just going to the bathroom? I'll look like an idiot following him in there.' Draco had never shown up here on the map as far as Harry knew.' But still he had to know. Harry held his breath and quietly pushed the door open. If he hadn't already taken a lung full of air he would have gasped at the sight in front of him, Draco Malfoy, the slytherin ice prince, was crying. He looked awful and ill and all Harry could really do was stand there in utter shock. He'd never seen Malfoy like this before, it was... weird, to say the least. The prat had always looked so confident and sure of him self, and now he just looked broken. Harry wasn't even sure this was the same person, he felt a weird flipping sensation in his stomach and he truly did not like what he saw. He wanted to help, but Malfoy would probably hate him for seeing him so vulnerable, maybe he should leave and confront him later. Harry was still trying to decide if he should leave or not when Malfoy suddenly looked up and saw him. He saw Malfoy's eyes widen in the mirror and a look of horror cross his face before he whirled around and tried to point his wand at Harry. Harry was quicker and already had his wand pointed and had called out an '_E__xpelliarmus!'_ by the time Malfoy had untangled his wand from his cloak. Harry caught Malfoy's wand while he looked terrified and Harry just stared, unsure of what to do._  
_

"Well," Draco yelled angrily "go ahead already, have your laugh, hex me, but leave me alone when your through!" But Potter just stood there with both their wands gripped in his hand. "Do something already stupid fucking golden boy!" Again, nothing. Harry was once again trying to decide what to do. Malfoy clearly wasn't thinking straight, still Harry was positive he was behind the necklace and that mead so he should do something, shouldn't he? But this didn't feel right, of course he wasn't just going to hex an unarmed wizard, who did Malfoy think he was, Voldimort? He looked at Malfoy and saw guilt and desperation and he just wanted to help and to remove that look on Malfoys face. It didn't look like he wanted this, it didn't look like he wanted anything to do with any of it. Harry made up his mind and looked straight at Malfoy.

"Malfoy, what's going on, what's wrong?" Harry asked, but not with hostility. Draco stared as Potter asked the question, he hadn't sounded angry, but sort of almost like he cared. Not the caring that meant he only wanted to know to get him into trouble, but caring like he actually wanted to help. Somebody from the light actually wanted to help, Draco had wanted to accept his godfathers help but he hadn't known if he could fully trust it, he was in the Dark Lords inner circle after all. If he admitted that he didn't want to do this, to even be a part of this, he was risking the immediate murder of himself and his parents. No matter how badly he had wanted to, and now someone else was asking and acting like they cared and he wanted to tell him, but that was the key word now wasn't it? _acting_, acting like he actually cared, this was Potter for Merlin's sake, why the hell would he care? Especially when no one else did. Draco was just so confused and that one question had held more caring and concern in it than anyone had ever directed towards him before. He didn't know how to respond as every insult and sneer and jibe he could think of died before even fully forming in his mind. Instead of saying anything Draco sank to his knees on the dirty old bathroom floor and started crying until sobs began to rack his body.

Once again Harry was stunned and had no idea what to do, but he felt an urge to go to Malfoy and try to talk to him or _something_. Well, he'd usually done well when he went with his gut, so he'd give it a try.

Draco felt a hand suddenly touch his shoulder, well... he hadn't expected Potter to do _that_. Draco went stiff for a moment before relaxing his shoulders again and they continued to shake with his sobs.

Harry felt a bit awkward and hesitated but then slid his arm around Malfoy's shoulders. He felt him stiffen again and was positive he was about to have his arm thrown off but Malfoy just relaxed his shoulders again and let Harry sit there. After another moment of hesitation he decided to wrap his other arm around Malfoy and sort of held him. Harry was even further shocked when Malfoy buried his face into his chest, he was encouraged by this and held Malfoy a bit tighter and started rubbing soothing circles on his back. When a minute or two went by with no change in Malfoy Harry decided to try to say things like 'Shhh it's ok.' and 'Just try to calm down Mal-er-Draco.' all the while still rubbing his back the way he'd seen his aunt do when his cousin would wake up from nightmares when they were younger, the way he'd always wanted someone to do for him, but he knew no one ever would. Harry banished these thoughts immediately, he was focusing on Malfoy's problems right now, not his own.

Draco could hear Potter murmuring things and could feel him rubbing his back. It felt good to be honest and he could feel himself start to calm down. As the sobs turned to slight hiccups Draco could feel Potter rocking slowly and wondered if he knew he was doing it.

"Tell me." Potter said quietly. It wasn't exactly a command and Draco desperately wanted to answer, but he knew he couldn't.

"Potter, I can't, please understand, if I don't do what he says he'll kill them." Harry was sure that the 'them' Malfoy spoke of were his parents and what Voldemort wanted was Dumbledore dead.

"Then don't tell me, just listen, I know that Voldemort wants you to kill Dumbledore and I know that he'll kill your parents if you don't." Draco looked up in shock at Potter.

Draco sniffed, "How did you know?" he asked.

"The mead was addressed to Dumbledore. You had no idea Slughorn wouldn't give it to him and you had no idea I would almost drink it. It was meant for the headmaster, no one else. I also know that you don't want to do this-"

"Potter I have to-"

"_Listen," _Harry said urgently, "I have an idea, a plan to get you out of this, but you have to do what I say. Do you trust me?" Draco looked up at the person he was least likely to trust, then again his only other option was a maniac that had tortured him the last time he saw him.

Malfoy nodded, "Yes, I do." he replied. Harry released a breath he was unaware he had been holding. To be truthful Harry's plan was still being formed and relied a lot on certain people, but he was positive he could pull it off.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**AN: Ok so I just finished my first ever fanfic! I'm very excited and would love reviews to see how I did. I guess I will make another chapter after this one sense I can't just leave it at that. Thanks for reading I'll try to have the next one up soon! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so here's the next chapter, hope you like it :)**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Draco waited for Potter to elaborate on his plan, but instead he just began rummaging around in his school bag. He grew impatient and wondered if there even was a plan when he suddenly said 'Aha!' and pulled a shimmering fabric from his bag.

"What's-" Draco began, but was cut off by Potter saying 'No time.' and throwing the silky cloak over him.

"Here" Potter said handing Draco his wand and book bag. "hold onto these and follow me." Draco decided it was best not to ask and stood up, but when he looked into the mirror he almost screamed because he _wasn't there._ Potter heard him gasp instead and turned to him, grinning.

"Finally figure out what it is then?" He asked as he grabbed hold of one of Malfoy's sleeves.

"How-?" Malfoy started, but Harry cut him off once again.

"Still no time, come on." Harry tugged Malfoy into the hall and quickly checked the map. The coast was clear and it was time for a bit of mischief. Harry quickly grabbed a dung bomb from his bag and tossed it into an empty classroom then proceeded to drag Malfoy down the hall ignoring his protests and demands to know 'What he thought he was doing'. Another check of the map showed Severus Snape headed right toward them 'Perfect' Harry thought happily as he murmured a quick 'mischief managed' and pocketed the map.

"Keep quiet, don't make a sound and follow me no matter what, and remember you trust me. You said it yourself, after all." Harry stated as he stared straight ahead at the oncoming professor that had just rounded the corner. Harry tried not to grin as he saw the familiar vein popping out near Snape's hairline that meant he was rather peeved. Harry had fondly nicknamed that vein 'mini-me' as he was typically the cause for its presence.

"Hello professor, fine day for a stroll about the castle, wouldn't you say?" Harry asked, knowing the angry professor would ignore his question and go straight to accusing. He wasn't disappointed.

"What, in the name of Merlin, have you done?" Snape shouted, he knew Potter was an idiot, but to remain at the scene of the crime? Honestly.

"I set off a dung bomb, of course. Can't you smell it?" Harry applauded himself when he didn't show his grin as he saw Filch rounding the corner, this would be good.

"What-How-Who- YOU!" Filch shouted as he arrived on the scene plugging his nose and breathing heavily, he had run the whole way here. Snape's eye twitched slightly in annoyance.

"Mr. Potter, as you have already guessed, has set off a dung bomb, and has also just admitted to it." Snape sneered. 'Bingo' Harry thought to himself.

"What!" Filch screeched in disbelief, a student, admitting to the crime? "We must inform the Headmaster immediately."

"And why, might I ask, must we do that?" Snape asked, sounding exasperated. 'Here we go.' Harry thought still attempting to hide his grin and never letting go of Malfoy's sleeve, even when he felt a slight tug at the mention of the headmaster.

"Because I will prove to him that these ingrates deserve more punishment. They think they can just ruin this school and get off with a detention and nothing bad will happen, and now they're even admitting to it! Maybe they'll think twice about setting off a dung bomb if the punishment is to be hung from the ceiling by their thumbs!" Filch ranted. Snape pretended to care as he contemplated what to do. Filch obviously wasn't going to relent and maybe he could manage to prove to Albus that his 'golden boy' wasn't all that perfect if he took Potter to his office and explained what happened.

"Alright" Snape relented with a smirk. Filch looked rather surprised, but Harry didn't, and maybe if either of them had been paying attention to him instead of what punishment they could give him they might have noticed. They also may have noticed him tug at an invisible something and drag it along, but they didn't.

**XXX**

"Headmaster!" Filch called as he banged on the office door, which proceeded to swing open and cause Filch to slam his fist into thin air and almost topple over.

"Yes." Dumbledore replied pleasantly.

Filch beamed with his ugly yellow teeth, "Headmaster Dumbledore, this student has just been caught setting off a dung bomb and then was arrogant enough to admit to it! Which leads me to my point on firmer punishm-" Filch stopped speaking as Dumbledore held up his hand.

"Thank-you, Mr. Filch, I believe we can handle it from here." Dumbledore dismissed, he usually would have let him go on a moment or two longer, but he had noticed Harry seemed to have brought a friend along that the other two had not taken note of. As Filch slammed the door behind him Dumbledore erected a silencing and locking charm for good measure. He didn't bother addressing Severus's questioning look, as that would be answered soon enough.

"Is your friend shy of Professor Snape, Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore asked kindly. Harry no longer bothered holding back his grin as he saw Snape look dumbstruck for a moment.

"No, Headmaster, and thank-you, Professor Snape, for playing along. It would have looked suspicious if I hadn't looked like I was in trouble when you brought me up here." Severus was too confused to retaliate that Potter was, indeed, in trouble, so Potter merely continued by pulling off the invisibility cloak to reveal none other than his godson. Well... He hadn't expected Potter to do _that._

It looked like Malfoy was about to try to talk again, and he looked rather terrified and shot a look of betrayal at Harry, so he quickly continued after shoving Malfoy into a chair.

"Professor, I'm afraid Mal-er-Draco?" At Malfoy's nod that he could use his given name Harry proceeded. "Draco, has been assigned by Voldimort to, well, to put it bluntly, to kill you." Dumbledore nodded.

"Yes, I'm aware of this." Nobody looked surprised except Draco.

"Right, well, he doesn't want to, but Voldimort will kill his parents if he doesn't, and, obviously, he doesn't want that either."

"So what are you suggesting, ?" Dumbledore asked kindly.

"Well, I'm assuming Draco already has another plan to kill you." However, it was more of a question, and it was directed at Draco. At his nod several of the portraits gasped, "Don't mind them." Harry instructed.

"Care to elaborate?" Dumbledore asked Draco. He hesitated, then responded.

"T-there's a cabinet, in a room here, a-and there's another one, it leads to-to a shop in Knockturn Alley," Draco stuttered, "but it's broken, and once I get it fixed... I-I'm supposed to... Let them in." Draco concluded to another round or gasps from the portraits. Severus was stunned, _this_ is what he's been planning? To let _Death Eaters _into the _school?_ Dumbledore observed the people in his office, Severus looked shocked and Draco looked as though he was constantly surrounded by dementors. Harry however, seemed to be thinking and Dumbledore could, as the muggles say, practically hear the gears churning. Harry was still thinking a moment later and Dumbledore decided to turn Draco's chair into a couch, Harry absent-mindedly sat down, then said,

"Ok, I've got an idea, but we'll need to see the cabinet first." Draco looked up with shocked eyes, they were still going to help? He had just admitted to plotting to let _Death Eaters_ into the school for Merlin's sake, and they were still going to help?

"Where is this cabinet, Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore asked gently.

"In the room of requirement, sir." Harry responded rather than Draco, who simply nodded in agreement.

"Ah, I see, very clever Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore responded as if they were playing a simple game of wizards chest. Draco could feel the pickle of tears in his eyes, but tried not to show it. "We should go to see it now, come along." Dumbledore replied seriously as he stood. Draco was still blinking back tears and Dumbledore could tell. "Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter, I suggest you two wait in here a moment then meet Severus and me outside the room. It would look highly suspicious if we were all seen walking together." He concluded. Harry agreed and Draco simply nodded as Dumbledore led Severus from the room.

The moment the door closed behind them Severus began arguing that leaving those two in a room together could only be trouble. Dumbledore simply silenced him with a raised hand and proceeded to cast a minor eavesdropping spell. They suddenly heard Draco's sobs and Severus was about to renter the room when he heard Potters voice.

"Shh, it's ok Draco, we're going to help. You'll be okay." Severus stared, gobsmacked, at the door as Dumbledore cancelled the spell.

"People grow Severus, he isn't all that like his father." Severus could only nod and continue to follow the headmaster down the spiral staircase, dung bomb completely forgotten. He had a few things to think over.

Once the door was closed behind the two professors Draco burst into tears. Harry immediately scooted closer on the couch and warped his arms around him as he began to try to comfort Draco again.

"Why?" Draco asked through his tears. "Why are you helping me? You hate me."

"Hate is a strong word," Harry protested " I don't hate you. We've just had a few... Disagreements." Draco snorted.

"Ya, disagreements that end with a wand at someone's throat, or a fist in someone's face."

"_Anyway,_" Harry continued "I want to help you because no one deserves to have their family taken from them, and besides, now I can help Sirius pay off a life debt to your dad." Draco frowned at him.

"Your godfather owes my father a life debt?" At Harry's nod Draco pressed on. "How?"

"When we were at the ministry last year, Bellatrix Lestrange tried to kill him." A look of guilt crossed Draco's face.

"It's not your fault who your aunt is, trust me." Harry assured him. "When she shot a spell at him he would have fallen behind this veil thing. It was like a passage way to death." Harry tried to explain, but was probably failing miserably. "Your dad shot a tripping jinx at him and Sirius fell out of the way of the spell. He saved him, and now I'll help save you and your parents." Harry concluded.

"Potter..." Draco started then stopped, unsure if he should ask, but desperately wanting to know. "If-if my dad hadn't saved him, would you still help me?" Harry thought a moment then replied.

"Yes, I would." Draco nodded.

"Thank-you" Harry grinned.

"Well that's a first, but your welcome." Harry replied softly "Now come on, they're probably wondering what's taking us so long. With that said the two boys tossed the cloak over Draco, and Harry grabbed onto his sleeve to be sure he knew Draco was still there.

"By the way, if I'm going to start calling you 'Draco' then you should probably call me 'Harry'."

"Er- okay, Harry." He responded adding the other boys name almost as an afterthought as they descended the spiral staircase.

**XXXXX**

**I hope you guys liked it, I was suddenly inspired today and have some more exciting new chapters coming up! I'm also surprised at how many people already want to follow this story, thanks guys so much! I couldn't stop smiling after I saw how many people wanted to read more. I promise I'll have the next chapter out within the next couple days. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Next chapter :) Sorry for taking so long, but I've been trying to decide on some stuff, like adding a new character, but I decided not to. Then again, if you want me to, just let me know and I will. Also, I changed the time to just before Christmas, and there are minor mentions of abuse. Anyway Happy New Year guys!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Harry and Draco arrived outside the room of requirement a few moments later and Draco shed the cloak and began walking past the wall three times while nervously thinking about the cabinet. The other three watched as a door began to materialize before their eyes. Draco hesitated, then pushed the door open and the others silently followed. He led them through stacks and stacks of old rubbish and books, lost toys, and damaged cauldrons, following the map he had in his mind, before finally rounding a corner and stopping before a large dark oak cabinet that resembled a wardrobe.

"How exactly does this work?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well, I'm not completely sure, but basically you just put something inside of it, close the door, and it gets transported to wherever the other cabinet is." Draco concluded.

"Hmm, I see, and what exactly is the problem with it?" Snape continued.

"That's what's so confusing." Draco replied aggressively "I can't figure out what's wrong."

"Is it because the door won't close all the way?" Harry asked as he stared at the hinge.

"Er-what?" Draco asked. Snape had a similar expression of confusion on his face.

"Well, er-last summer my aunt and uncles wardrobe had a broken hinge and it wouldn't close all the way, I fixed it, and this one looks the same." Harry responded, slightly sheepish when he talked about his relatives. He hadn't meant to say something that probably sounded so stupid, but he thought it could be a possibility.

"Potter, this is a highly complicated magical cabinet. What makes you think it would be as simple as that?" Snape sneered. Harry decided it was probably best not to retaliate and simply remained silent. Besides, Snape had sounded like his uncle ranting about something to do with his drill business. 'Potter, this is a highly complicated business, what makes you think someone as idiotic as you could possibly understand.' his uncle had said, that was a long time ago though. Back when Harry had still tried to be a part of their conversations. Back when he still lived in the cupboard, actually. He gave an invoulinterry shudder as the memory washed over him, his uncle had hit him rather hard for 'trying to get involved in things he was too stupid to understand.' Harry looked back up to see the other three staring at him, his cheeks pinkened and he wasn't sure what to say, when Draco decided to help.

"Well, just to be sure. _Repairo._" Nothing happened.

"How strange," Dumbledore summarized. "It would appear that there is already so much magic in the cabinet that your magic can't affect it. I have rarely seen this before, but it can happen, typically with exceptionally old magical relics."

"So, your saying there's no way of fixing it?" Draco asked, sounding slightly relived.

"No, I am simply saying that it cannot be fixed with magic." Draco wasn't sure whether to be disappointed or relived. He certainly hadn't wanted to bring Death Eaters into Hogwarts, but all this time he'd been trying to fix it, he'd been barking up the wrong tree. Harry was thinking about how to go about this, he was still a bit irritated about Snape's immediate dismissal, but that could still be the problem and it was so simple. Suddenly a tool box appeared right near Harry's feet, he grinned and bent down to open it. The two professors and young Slytherin were brought out of their own thoughts by a strange buzzing sound. A quick look around showed Potter with some muggle contraption focused on the door hinge. Snape sighed, that stubborn Gryffindor just won't give it a rest, he thought to himself.

Harry adjusted the cabinet hinge and then began to drill the screws back in, once finished he stepped back.

"How do we tell if it's fixed?" He asked.

"Urm- I guess I could try to step through." Draco offered.

"No, that's far too dangerous," Snape protested, "I'll go." and with that he stepped into the cabinet. He didn't really think Potter had fixed it anyway, he probably wouldn't go anywhere, but still, just in case. He quickly reached out and closed the door before any of them could protest and waited a moment. He didn't feel anything change, of course not, because it didn't work. He gave a light snort and opened the door only to find that he was indeed somewhere else. The cabinet was fixed and Severus was glad to see that the shopkeeper wasn't in the room, but the only thought that went through his mind was 'Great, now I owe Potter an apology.' He irritatedly closed the door again, waited a moment, and opened it again to find himself back in the room of requirement. Snape merely nodded.

"It's fixed." He concluded. "I apologize for my earlier statement Mr. Potter." Harry grinned.

"No harm done Professor." He replied, even though he was still thinking about some rather painful memories involving his aunt and uncle.

"So, what now?" Draco asked.

"Well, I am beginning to see how this could help us to save your parents, however the other will need to be moved to Malfoy Manor. Can you do that Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore asked with a rather pensive look on his face.

"Yes, I believe so. I'll need to owl my mother, though."

"Good, and Mr. Potter- Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore asked, suddenly searching for the boy.

"Over here Professor," Harry said as he emerged from behind a stack of books. "Erm would it be alright if Draco and Professor Snape waited outside while I speak with you about something?" He asked, sounding slightly nervous. Dumbledore turned to Severus who nodded, but looked suspicious, and led Draco out. Harry waited until he was sure they had left. While they had been discussing what to do he had felt a strange pull in his stomach, almost like with a portkey, but more unsettling.

"Professor, I have this weird feeling in my stomach and it's-well it's sort of telling me to walk over there. I don't know why, but I think I should."

"Hmm, well I suppose it couldn't cause any harm." Though he felt slightly uneasy and was sure to draw his wand as they began walking. Harry hesitated then turned left around a stack of cracked cauldrons before continuing past a few more rows of random objects. He turned right, then left, and after a few more rows, another right only to stop in front of an ugly goblin statue with a crown on its head. Harry frowned and reached out to touch it, but Dumbledore stopped him, and after checking for hidden spells, finally allowed him to grab it. The last thing he wanted was for Harry to be cursed like he almost was, thankfully, Severus had given him a potion in time.

As Harry grasped it his eyes went wide. "Professor, I think this is a horcrux." He sounded rather disgusted. Dumbledore could only nod and stare at Ravenclaws diadime.

"We must destroy this quickly." Dumbledore stated. Harry nodded in return and handed over the tiara, which Dumbledore placed in an inner pocket. "I also feel that we should remove a screw from the cabinet so that it cannot be used until we are ready." Harry nodded again and returned to the cabinet. He promptly removed the screw and handed it to Dumbledore, who, again, pocketed it and they made their way back to the door.

Once outside Dumbledore informed them that they had removed the screw just to be safe and they both agreed that was for the best. Dumbledore sent Draco off to write the note and informed him that he should tell Severus when it was ready, as it would be too risky for him to be seen entering the headmasters office. In the mean time they should all just go about their business as if nothing had happened. After Severus and Draco left, Dumbledore had Harry follow him back to his office. Once inside he placed wards, silencing, and locking charms for good measure. He gestured for Harry to have a seat before retrieving Gryffindors sword and turning back to him.

"Mr. Potter, I believe you should do the honors." He said softly before laying the sword on the desk in front of him.

"Me?- but Professor-"

"Harry, I know you don't want to, but you found it and I feel you should be the one to do this." Harry sighed, feeling extremely unsettled, but he gave in and silently reached out to grasp the sword in his hand. Dumbledore extracted the diadime from his robe pocket, and after placing the screw in a magically sealed drawer, stepped back for Harry to destroy the horcrux. Harry hesitated and stared at it for a moment, he imagined the crown to be Voldimort himself. 'He is the reason for my parents deaths, he is the reason Draco is being forced to do this, and he is the reason I currently have to live in a house where I am neglected, and beaten, and tortured, and forced to act like their own personal house elf.' That did it. With anger clearly etched across his face, Harry pulled back the sword and swung down hard to hear the satisfying sound of crunching metal and a slight high pitched scream. He removed the sword and saw black ink-like goop seeping out of the tiara. He silently handed back the sword and continued to stare while the portraits whispered around him and Dumbledore replaced it into the glass case in which it originally resided. Dumbledore decided it would be best not to say anything at the moment, and just waited for Harry to speak, after a moment he did.

"Professor, what do you think that feeling was?" Dumbledore decided to go with the change of topic.

"I can't be sure Harry, but I believe it may have something to do with the connection created between you and Voldimort through your scar."

Harry sighed, "So will it continue to lead me to Horcruxes, and why now?"

"Again I am not positive, but I think it may, and as for the timing, I fear he may be thinking about his horcruxes, or even worse, planning to make another."

Harry inwardly groaned, "Another? But he already has six, how much further could he possibly split his soul?"

"I do not know Harry, but we must finish this as quickly as possible." Harry nodded. "I think you should get back to your dorm now, your probably being missed, I'll send for you if anything comes up."

"Yes Professor." Harry replied as he rose and Dumbledore dropped the spells and wards. As Harry left, Dumbledore thought of the look of hatred on his face when he had stabbed the diadime and began to fear Harry may need something akin to therapy.

Once back in the Gryffindor common room Harry quietly asked to speak with Ron and Hermionie upstairs. They both quickly agreed and excused themselves to follow him to the boys dorm.

"What's up?" Ron asked once inside. Harry gave Hermionie a look and she quickly put up silencing and locking charms, once the charms were in place Harry spoke.

"Do you remember when I told you I thought Malfoy was up to something" he asked successfully suppressing a grin.

"Oh Harry, you didn't try following him _again_ did you?" Hermionie asked with exasperation.

"Mate, I think your obsessed, you've got a problem, it's time for an intervention."

"Ha-ha, so funny, but seriously I erm- caought Malfoy doing something outside the room of requirement and took him to Dumbledore, he admitted to the necklace, the mead, and planning on killing Dumbledore." Harry stated bluntly, stuttering at some parts, there was no reason for them to know _everything_ after all. His two best friends stared at him in shock. Ron was, surprisingly, first to regain his voice.

"But- well is he arrested?" Ron asked with a slight grin.

Harry shook his head. "It's not like that Ron, he didn't want to do any of it. Voldimort forced him to and threatened to kill his parents if he didn't." This was followed by even more shock.

"So what's going to happen?" Hermionie asked this time.

"We're going to help save them. I've already got a plan going with Dumbledore, we still have more to discuss on it, but I think I've got an idea that could work."

"Your just going to help him after everything he's done" Ron asked incredulously.

"Ron, these are _lives_ were talking about, not some stupid rivalry." Harry sighed "We all grow up sometime, and imagine if it were you with your parents lives at stake, wouldn't you do anything to save them?"

They both seemed to get the point. "Alright," Hermionie said "what can we do to help?" Harry grinned and hugged them both before explaining his plan. Hermionie looked surprised.

"That may actually work." Was all she had to say about the plan. Ron nodded his agreement.

"Oh, and we found a Horcrux, by the way." Harry added. His friends were immediately shocked and Harry promptly launched into the story.

* * *

**That's all for now, hope you enjoyed it. Write a review and let me know what you think, especially about the new character thing. Also, Harry isn't a Horcrux in this. More chapters coming soon, until then keep reading :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Next chapter! I've got a flu or something that's killing me right now, but I must write! **

* * *

Chapter 4

After he left the owelry, Draco walked into the Slytherin common room and after one glance at the crowded space decided to head up to his dorm room instead. 'Maybe I can catch up on some sleep and schoolwork.' he thought to himself. The idea of sleep was quickly deterred as he walked in to find Theodore Nott and Blaze Zabini sitting on a bed looking thoroughly depressed with matching letters opened in front of them.

"Er-what's up?" Draco asked his used-to-be-friends. Blaze sighed and held out his letter. Draco took it and read.

_Blaze honey,_

_I have been informed that this summer you, along with a select few, will be branded with the Dark Mark. This it an honor and should be of the upmost importance to you. The branding ceremony will be on June 20th at Malfoy Manor at 2:00pm. During this you will swear your allegiance to our lord and take the mark willingly or risk serious punishment. You will also be asked to perform a task to prove your loyalty to our cause. The task shall be whatever our lord wishes and is to be kept of the upmost secret on a strict need to know basis. Failure to attend will result in severe punishment of the Dark Lords choosing. We'll talk more about this when you come home, for now just try to enjoy the rest of your school year. Amilia says hello, she lost her first tooth the other day, and now she insists on drinking things through a straw so she can drink through the hole in her mouth while smiling. It's rather amusing, we can't wait to see you again._

_Love always, Mum_

Draco felt a huge stab of pain for his old friends. For a moment none of them talked.

"Do you want to do it?" Draco finally asked. The other boys hesitated.

"No." Blaze said. Theo sighed "Me neither," He replied "but we don't exactly have a choice now do we? He has our parents, after all." Draco thought a moment, before putting up silencing and locking charmes.

"We do have a choice," He stated. "but only if your willing to listen to me." Both boys hesitated then looked at each other.

"Okay." Blaze said with a nod. "I want out, I'm willing to do anything." Theo stated firmly.

"Ok, right now I'm still planning and working out some things, but when the time comes be ready to act quickly." Both boys nodded. "I'm afraid that's the most I can tell you right now, but I'll have more to tell you in a few days." Again just similar nods. Draco dropped the charmes and went to grab his bag to do some homework. He would have to speak with Severus about adding two more people to the plan. After his homework Draco decided to go for a walk. As he rounded a corner in the empty cooridoor Draco hit someone head on.

"Ouch!" Was heard from both boys. When Draco looked up it was to find Pot-Harry staring back at him. Draco jumped up and glanced around, the coast was clear. Draco quickly grabbed Harry's arm and dragged him into an empty classroom.

Harry had finished telling Ron and Hermione about the Horcrux and finished his charmes essay when he decided to go for a walk. He was wondering when he would have a chance to speak with Draco next when suddenly he crashed right into the blond. 'Ouch!' He said before hearing the same from Draco. He was just about to apologize to him when his arm was suddenly grabbed and he was dragged into an abandoned classroom.

"What's up?" Harry asked with a frown.

"Listen, Theo Nott and Blaze Zabini are going to be marked over the summer." Draco explained hurriedly. Harry wasn't sure how to take this, to his relief, Draco elaborated.

"They don't want to be marked, they want out of it. I want to save them and their parents too, and Blaze has a little sister, she's only 6 she can't be left to the Dark Lord." Harry nodded and began to think.

"Alright, I'll talk to Dumbledore, I'm sure we can include them in the plan."

"Harry, what _is_ the plan?" Harry was a bit surprised when Draco didn't call him Potter, but he quickly adjusted and replied.

"I suppose I should tell you the plan now." Harry decided before setting up locking and silencing charms and taking a deep breath to explain. "Alright, once your mother has the cabinet at your home she should invite Nott and Zabini's families to stay with her. They _have_ to accept." Harry stressed. "They should inform us once they're there, but they shouldn't unpack. They should be ready to leave in a moments notice, you can't tell them everything so you'll have to just make them trust you and do as you say. You can't tell them when they'll have to leave in the letter either, so when we're ready you, or someone else, has to step through the cabinet and tell them to come with you. We have a place for you to hide and once they're through we'll unscrew the hinge and break it again so that no one can get through after them."

Draco thought about his plan before smiling a real smile, something he hadn't done in a while. "That may actually work." Was his reply. Harry couldn't help but grin.

"That's what Hermionie said." Harry informed him, Draco pulled a face, but Harry ignored it and turned serious once again.

"What did you write to your mother?" He asked while Draco sobered.

"I just told her to go to the shop and buy the cabinet, then to write me to inform me she had it and put it in her bedroom, but not to place anything inside it. I also sent a second letter to the owner telling him to sell it to her, sense I had it on hold."

"How long do you think that should take?" He asked.

"Only a few days at the most. At the end of the letter I wrote 'Please say hello to Aunt Bella for me', which is our code for 'It's urgent.'" Harry nodded in response.

"Okay, when your mother replies be sure to tell her to send invitations to the Notts and Zabinis to stay with her. Tell Nott and Zabini to write to their parents and tell them to accept the invitation to stay at the manor, and to write when they arrive." Draco nodded his understanding. Sense Christmas holidays start tomorrow I think it would be safer if the three of you stayed here for break. Voldimort is highly skilled in legimency and will probably figure out something's up."

"But it's too late to change the schedual now." Draco protested.

Harry thought another moment. "Ok, just write your parents that you've decided to stay here over break and I'll talk to Dumbledore about having you three stay with the order." Draco thought about this a moment he would probably be ignored and shunned there, but anything was better than staying with Death Eaters.

"Okay, and Harry, er, thank-you, for doing all this and helping us. You don't have to, especially after all those things I've done and said to you. I'm sorry, by the way for all that." He added, while Harry stared for a second.

"Oh, uh apology accepted and I'm sorry for the things I've said to you too. I mean it wasn't just you that did all that stuff, I retaliated and it's my fault as much as it is yours." Draco couldn't help but grin a little, he'd never really thought this would happen.

"Hey, do you think we could sort of, er, make a truce?" Draco asked nervously.

"A truce?"

"Yeah, you know, like we stop arguing and fighting." Harry suddenly started laughing and within seconds he was clutching at his stomach and bent over with the force of his laughter. Draco's face turned a deep crimson, he felt hurt and embarrassed and angry.

"Fine, whatever, I can see why you wouldn't want to make a truce with a Death Eater." Draco snarled as he began walking towards the door.

"No, Draco wait," Harry chuckled as he grabbed hold of Draco's arm and tried to regain control of himself. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. It's just, if you wanted to be friends you should have just said so."

"Well the last time I tried that it didn't exactly work out now did it?" He replied aggressively. Harry's eyes widened slightly as he heard the hurt in Draco's words and he felt a bit rude. Had it really meant that much to him? Harry pulled Draco into a hug.

"Last time was completely different we were both idiots and you were being, well, mean." Harry explained before releasing him. Draco had been surprised when Harry hugged him and he felt a pleasant flipping sensation in his stomach when it happened. His arms invoulinterriley came up to hug back, and it felt nice, but it ended far too soon for his liking. That last thought unsettled him a little, so he focused on Harry's words before agreeing.

"Yeah, I suppose this is quite a lot different from then. So you would then? Like to be friends, that is." Draco clarified, still a bit nervous. Harry grinned, but he faltered a little when the thought that Draco looked cute when he was nervous crossed his mind. 'What am I thinking?' He asked himself before remembering that Draco was anxiously awaiting a reply.

"Of course." He answered with a smile. "I mean neither of us are going to forget what the other did, but we can move on." Draco smiled back and Harry realized that he looked a lot better when he smiled.

"Well we should probably get back to our dorms, dinner will be served soon, and I've got to tell Blaze and Theo to write their parents."

"Right, er-well, see you later then." Harry said awkwardly. Draco grinned.

"Yep." He replied before quickly catching Harry in another hug. Harry had just brought his arms up to hug back and a second later Draco released him, then turned and walked out the door after taking down the locking charmes. A moment later Harry took down the silencing charms and left as well.

Draco arrived back in his dorm room to find Blaze and Nott still there doing homework, so he quickly put up the necessary charmes and told them to write their families about staying at Malfoy Manor. He couldn't tell them everything yet, but this would be enough for now. He also told them about not being able to go home this holiday because of the secrets that had to be kept. They both agreed and carefully wrote their letters to their respective families while trying to let them know what was going on, but not saying too much.

Harry, rather than going to his dorm, went straight to Dumbledores office and said the password he remembered from earlier. 'Jeez' he thought as he stood on the spiraling staircase, 'two trips to the headmasters office just today, it's been a busy day.' When he reached the top he knocked politely and heard the usual 'Come in.' as a reply.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, back again I see. What can I do for you?" Harry smiled at the friendly greeting.

"Well, actually I was hoping to speak with you about what we were discussing earlier."

"I see." Dumbledore replied as he put the charmes up once again. "Has something happened?" He asked sounding concerned.

"Yes, but it's a good thing, I think. Blaze Zabini and Theodore Nott have been informed that they are going to receive the Dark Mark soon, but they don't want it. They have to though because Voldimort's threatening them with their parents lives and Zabini's little sister. We want to help them too, so I spoke with Draco about having the Notts and Zabinis stay at Malfoy Manor when we get his mother out." Harry concluded.

"Hmm, yes that could very well work. I don't think that we'll be able to get them out until after the Christmas holidays however."

"Right, we figured that, but wouldn't it be dangerous for the three of them to go home over break?"

"Yes, I imagine it would be, however it's far too late to change the schedual, but I suppose you already have a plan for this?" Harry grinned feeling a little proud of his plans.

"Yes Professor, as a matter of fact I do. I was thinking that they could write their parents saying they decided to stay here, and they could just spend their holiday break with the order."

"Well that is where we intended to hide them, so it only makes sense that they should get aquanted with the order members before we do everything. Very good thinking Mr. Potter." Harry couldn't help his smile at the compliment.

"Thank-you Professor."

"Not at all. Now if there is nothing else to discuss I believe you should head down to the great hall, dinner begins in ten minutes."

"Oh right," Harry said as he hadn't realized how hungry he was until now. "good evening then Professor."

"Good evening Mr. Potter." And with that Harry left for the great hall, after dinner he informed Ron and Hermione about the addition to the plan. They were both a bit surprised to hear about the Slytherins not wanting to join him, but realized how wrong they had been about some of the students here.

* * *

**So there you go, another chapter. Hope you guys enjoy this one. I have no idea how much longer I'm going to make this story, but it's probably going to take a few more chapters. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I stayed up till 1am to finish this, so I hope you like it. In this chapter I have mentions of SiriusXRemus and Drarry and mentions of abuse and neglect, just a warning. Happy reading. :)**

* * *

Chapter 5

The next morning Harry, Ron, and Hermione all boarded the Hogwarts Express to go to order headquarters for Christmas break. All of the sixth year Slytherins were going home for break so it was decided that Draco, Theo, and Blaze would stay back, then floo to number 12 later. Another new guest would also be joining them, as Neville's grandmother had joined the order again and was having Neville stay with them while she spoke with pure blood friends at Christmas and new year parties, discreetly trying to gain information. The train ride was spent like any other, they talked and joked and laughed, played exploding snap, and bought snacks from the cart. There was something different about this train ride though, they all couldn't help but think about spending Christmas with three Slytherins. Finally, after several hours of anticipating how living in a house with the Slytherins would go, they pulled into platform 9 3/4 and unloaded their trunks to a large round of hugs and friendly greetings. Several people were sending uneasy glances towards Sirius, given that they had captured Wormtail at the ministry last year, he had been released of all charges and everything that was rightfully his was returned to him. This included custody of Harry, and he took it gladly, but Harry would still have to return to his aunt and uncles for at least a week or two to ensure that he still received the blood protection. He hadn't liked it, but Harry's safety is always his first priority. They continued down the platform to the apparition points so they could side along apparate everyone to the doorstep of number 12. Or at least, they tried, but Sirius was suddenly stopped by a woman that introduced herself as 'Janet Gatewells, from Racenclaw, we used to have history of magic together.' After that, recognition dawned on his face and he had politely asked how she was doing. She chatted for a moment, then claimed to not want to keep them busy, and handed him a slip of parchment while saying 'Drop by anytime, I'd love to catch up.' Then walked away. Once they continued walking Sirius glanced down at the slip of parchment and grinned slightly before pocketing it.

"What was that?" Ron asked, though he had a feeling he already knew.

"That was an old girlfriend of mine that decided to give me her Floo address." Sirius replied still grinning slightly. "Do you remember her Remus?" He asked.

"Yes, I remember her being rather annoying." Remus snapped back. Sirius wondered what had gotten under his skin, but decided it was probably best not to ask at the moment, he was probably still upset about that Tonks girl dumping him, but that had been like eight or nine months ago and to be honest, Sirius thought she was only dating him to annoy her parents. Instead he helped Harry with his trunk and Hedwig's cage, so they could apparate. Once on the step outside they all began tumbling into number 12 and dragged their trunks upstairs, after which they all went to the kitchen to have some tea and cocoa. They were all briefed on the situation and were then informed that Malfoy, Nott, and Zabini would be coming through the Floo in about ten minutes. Mrs. Weasley immediately began ordering everyone to be polite and 'on their best behavior or so help me I'll have you doing chores on Christmas!' Everyone quickly agreed, not wanting to anger the woman, and waited patiently for their 'guests' to arrive. Suddenly the fire glowed green and Zabini stepped out dragging a trunk with him before turning and looking nervously about the room. Nobody said anything as the fireplace spat out Nott next, who stumbled a bit and almost fell before righting himself. Mrs. Weasley shot a look at the twins that dared them to laugh and they pulled identical straight faces. Then lastly, Draco carefully stepped through the emerald flames and looked around nervously, just like the other two were doing, at the room full of Gryffindors. Mrs. Weasley quickly walked over to them and spelled the soot off as she spoke.

"Come now dearies, have a seat, there's cocoa and tea set out on the table for you already and you must be hungry, there are some snacks out as well and dinner will be ready in about an hour. Oh, don't worry about the bags we'll deal with those once we decide on rooms and after you've all had a bit to eat." She concluded with a smile as she bustled them to the table and flicked her wand to make the pots pour drinks and the trays scoot closer. They looked slightly overwhelmed, but managed to recover quickly enough and said 'Thank-you' politely. They meant it too, this woman that they had just met, and who's children they had all been rude to, was willing to take them in and be kind to them, they were rather surprised. Harry couldn't help but grin when Mrs. Weasley began fussing about them in her usual motherly way, he hoped Mrs. Nott, Zabini, and Malfoy would be willing to make amends with her when they arrived.

After they all had something to eat and drink Mrs. Weasley began going over who would sleep where.

"Alright, I believe we have everything sorted out, I'll be on the first floor, Ginny and Hermione will share a room on the first floor as well, and so will Bill and Charlie. On the second floor Neville and Ron will share a room along with Theodore and Blaze and Draco will share a room with Harry, unless any of you feel the need to trade. On the third floor Fred and George will share a room and Sirius and Remus will have their own rooms of course." Everyone tried to carefully take in the lengthy explanation and a moment later when they finally understood and agreed they decided to show the new 'guests' around. They started with the ground floor and worked their way up, showing them everything from the bathrooms to the sitting rooms to the bedrooms, where they dropped off their bags, and then to Buckbeak's room. Draco almost screamed when they opened the door and they all took a bit of amusement out of explaining how they rescued him. Harry made sure to close the door quickly just in case Buckbeak got angry at seeing him again, and after the tour they all went to one of the sitting rooms and eased into hesitant conversations until they were all called for dinner. The rest of the order left about an hour or two after dinner and they all continued with the careful conversations until Mrs. Weasley made them all go to bed at around eleven. The night had gone relatively well Harry thought as he changed for bed, hopefully they could all keep this sort of silent truce up for the rest of vacation, besides they weren't really that bad.

The next morning everyone came down for breakfast and the twins decided to pull some holiday pranks. To be honest Harry had been wondering when they would start their usual pranking. Fortunately he came downstairs first and walked in on them pouring a weird liquid into everyone's goblets. They grinned sheepishly at him and he merely grinned back before sitting down in front of a plate and picking up the full goblet in front of it and switching it with the empty one next to him.

"You know if you don't drink it-" Fred started.

"They'll think you had something to do with it." George finished. Harry thought a moment, then grinned.

"Well I guess I should have something to do with it then."

The twins beamed and handed Harry a vial and instructed him how much to put in, then continued on with their work, they finished just as everyone else began to trickle into the kitchen. To everyone's surprise Snape showed up and accepted the offer to have a bit of breakfast while he checked on how everything was going and dropped off Remus's wolfs bane potion. Harry glanced over at the twins to see them both trying to hide their grins as Snape took the only available seat next to Harry and took a sip out of the goblet. Breakfast was just about over when suddenly Hermione gasped and asked.

"Ron, what's wrong with your hair?" He frowned and looked at a spoon.

"Bloody Hell! It's green!" He exclaimed.

"Not just any green." George said grinning.

"Slytherin green." Fred proclaimed happily.

"With silver streaks." Harry added helpfully.

The room erupted with laughter, that is until everyone else realized their hair had changed color as well. All the Gryffendors now had Slytherin green hair with silver streaks and all the Slytherins had Gryffendor scarlet hair with gold streaks. The twins had carefully avoided putting anything in their parents drinks, for obvious reason, but no one else had been spared, not even Remus or Sirius or, even though it was by accident, Snape.

After breakfast and getting the twins to tell her how long the coloring would last, Mrs. Weasley sent them all off to do a bit of decorating while she cleaned up. Theo, Blaze, and Draco, yesterday they had all agreed to call each other by their given names, apparently had never decorated for Christmas or had done any of the usual Christmassy stuff as they had been forced to go to Christmas balls and other boring things like that. They would rectify that immediately Sirius said as he piled boxes upon boxes of new Christmas decorations on top of each other in the middle of the sitting room. The Slytherins looked a bit excited and Harry was a little excited too sense he hadn't been able to do this sort of thing a lot unless it was to put up the Dursley's ugly lights. They all grabbed armfuls of decorations and began running through the halls while Sirius played muggle Christmas rock music a bit too loud on a charmed muggle radio so that it would echo through the halls of the house. The music would have annoyed Mrs. Weasley if it hadn't looked like everyone was having so much fun. After a solid two hours of messing around and decorating they all finally stepped back and admired their work, they had even decorated a Christmas tree with real fairy lights, they were proud of their work. Severus had refused to leave looking as he did and had stayed and watched them all decorate. The music had been annoying, but they all seemed to enjoy it so he didn't say anything, and he couldn't help but raise a scarlet eyebrow when he saw Theodore twirl the Weasley girl as they danced around while decorating.

"Come on Professor, why don't you help" One of the twins asked while handing him a circular wreif with a red bow to hang up.

"Ya, get in the spirit." The other said. He sighed irritably at this, but regardless he stood, if only to get them to leave him alone, and walked over to an open door to hang it up.

"There. Happy?" He asked.

"Oh ya." One replied.

"Definatly." The other said.

Severus frowned at their matching smirks and began walking back to his seat, but suddenly he couldn't move. His eyes narrowed to slits.

"What have you done?" He began to question when he heard an angry snarl behind him.

"This it not funny." Sirius said to the boys.

"What did they do?" Severus asked aggressively, though he was afraid of the answer.

"Look up." Was all he said while pinching his nose in irritation. Severus did and his worst nightmare seemed to come true as he saw the missletoe above them.

He glared. "This is the last time I stay for breakfast."

"Let's just get this over with so I can kill them." Sirius said bitterly. They both quickly pecked each other on the cheeks, to everyone else's amusement, and tried to walk away from each other, but they were still stuck.

"You didn't!" Sirius almost pleaded.

The twins beamed. "We did." They answered in unison.

"Fuck." Was all Severus said. Sirius agreed with him for probably the first time ever and then quickly grabbed his face, kissed his lips, and pulled away, all in about three seconds flat. Once the two adults were free the twins booked upstairs while cackling maniacally before they, or worse their mother, could get a hold of them.

"I will get them for that." Sirius promised.

"As will I, only I'll have to wait until the holiday is over to give them their detentions." Severus said irritably while walking back to his previous seat, his hair was still red after all.

Everyone had continued to laugh at their misfortune until they were caught in the same trap only in different areas, honestly the stuff was _everywhere_. Thankfully, the twins had put in a relative clause, so that those that were related wouldn't have to kiss on the lips. So far Harry, Draco, and Blaze had been the only ones observant enough not to get caught in it, excluding the twins. Then again, it looked like Ginny had purposely walked under one of them with Theo, it seems her crush on Harry didn't really exist anymore. The others, of course, didn't think this was fair, and decided to shove Harry under a doorway with who they had thought was a Weasley because of the orange hair, but it turns out that the scarlet was just wearing off and it was actually Draco. Both had blushed heavily upon realizing who they would have to kiss, but to be honest both boys felt an excited, happy sensation at this that neither of them would ever admit to, and promptly kissed. The kiss lasted about a second longer than it should have and when they pulled away it was with a slight reluctance.

The rest of the day passed a bit awkwardly, but most of what had happened was quickly joked about and they moved on, they had even gotten Blaze under the missletoe with Neville of all people. Unfortunately for Neville, Blaze had wanted to make a show out of it, and had grabbed Neville before dipping him and kissing him noisily, which of course had made everyone laugh all the harder. Tomorrow they planned to make cookies and other baked goods, another thing that none of the Slytherins had done, Harry couldn't wait. Suddenly the thought of cookies left his mind as the blond began undressing in front of him, he couldn't help but blush, yesterday Draco had changed while he was brushing his teeth and vise versa. Harry quickly tore his eyes away from the smooth looking pail white back and began changing. He had just finished changing his bottom half when Draco suddenly stopped him from pulling on a t-shirt.

"What happened?" He suddenly asked, his voice sounding as concerned as Harry's had in the bathroom.

"Er-it's nothing just a couple scars."

"But how did they get there?"

"That's not important, I'm tired, lets just sleep."

"Harry." He snapped. "Explain. Now." Draco demanded, while sitting on Harry's bed, silently saying that he wasn't going anywhere until he had an explanation.

Harry sighed. "Look I just-" another sigh. "My uncle gave them to me." He said as he flopped down next to Draco.

"What!" The blond shrieked.

"Shhhh!"

"How could you just let a muggle do that to you? What are they thinking, letting you stay there? Do they even know?" He questioned, Harry only answered the last one.

"No they don't, and your not going to tell them either, look I only have to go back there for like a week next summer and then I never have to see them ever again. I just got Sirius back and I'm not having him taken away from me again for murder."

Draco glared, he understood Harry's reasoning, but he didn't like it. "Fine," He relented, and he saw the relief on Harry's face. "but tell me what they did to you."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"I just want to know, and I think you should talk about it." Draco replied sounding sincere. Harry didn't want to, but it was clear that Draco wouldn't let either of them get any sleep until he did. So he started talking about some of the things that happened to him, for the first time ever he talked about how his uncle would hit him and his aunt would slap him. How his cousin would beat up him and anyone that dared to talk to him at school. How he would be locked in a cupboard for a weekend while they went out of town and left him with a bucket as a toilet and a pitcher or water to drink. After talking about a few memories, to Harry's surprise and embarrassment, he felt tears start to fill his eyes. He stopped talking, but Draco urged him on, and he wasn't sure why, but he continued until he could no longer speak because he was crying too hard. He felt Draco suddenly hugging him and rubbing his back like he'd always wished someone would do for him, and he only cried harder. Draco eventually calmed him down and just sat there still rubbing his back and rocking slightly. Harry felt his eyes get heavier and when Draco noticed he hesitated before grabbing his wand and flicking it to turn out the light. He lifted the covers and laid it over both of them and laid down next to Harry, who pillowed his head on Draco's shoulder and they both quickly fell asleep with Harry's arm draped over Draco and Draco's arms wrapped around Harry.

Meanwhile on the floor above...

"Sirius, you don't actually plan to Floo call that girl, do you." Remus asked. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Of course not Moony."

"Good, because it would be dangerous for anyone outside the order to know about this place."

Sirius snorted. "Ya, that and the fact that I'm gay." He said as he threw the scrap of parchment into the small fire going in his fireplace.

Remus stared. "You are? But you always had a girlfriend back in school."

"Ya, and now you know why they never lasted." He replied grinning. Remus suddenly felt like his whole world was fitting together. God he wanted to say something, but he knew he shouldn't. Sirius suddenly huffed and pouted at Remus.

"Oh, honestly Remmy. I know you like me. It took me a day to figure out why you were so irritated about the address, but I did." He couldn't help but gape at Sirius.

"Er- do you like me, like that?" He asked, blushing like an idiot. Sirius suddenly kissed him after two strides across the room.

"Does that answer your question?" He asked as he stared into Remus's dazed looking eyes. Remus didn't answer either, and instead tackled Sirius onto the bed and began snogging the living day lights out of him. Neither of them took it much further than snogging and touching, at least not tonight, but they fell asleep in the same bed wrapped around each other and sleeping happier than either of them had been in a while.

* * *

**Wow, my longest chapter yet. Sorry it took so long, but I had a lot of ideas to put in. I'm of course pairing Harry with Draco and now Sirius with Remus and I'm even thinking about Neville and Blaze. Ginny and Theo will probably become a couple and same with Ron and Hermione, but I don't know if I'll go into much detail with them I'll probably just mention them as couples in later chapters. I also want to find someone for Snape and I have an interesting idea that I think I'll go with. Let me know what you think, please, and keep reading. :) **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When Harry woke up the next morning he felt a pleasant warm sensation around him and snuggled even further into it. When his warm pillow started chuckling, his eyes snapped open and focused on a blurry blond head. He tried to pull away, but Draco only held him tighter and Harry relaxed as he took that as permission to snuggle into him. When Harry relaxed against Draco he started rubbing Harry's back again and Harry remembered why exactly they had shared a bed last night. He blushed and buried his face in Draco's chest, embarrassed about crying in front of someone else. Draco seemed to sense his embarrassment and held him a little tighter before speaking.

"It's not your fault, what they did to you, you didn't deserve it. What they did was horrible and inhumane and it's ok to be upset about it." He assured. Harry didn't say anything and only wrapped his arm around Draco as a response, but that was all he really needed. After a minute Harry felt like he was going to fall back asleep from the slow circles Draco was making on his back, and he didn't really mind, but then Draco stopped.

"Come on, I think we should get up soon before they send someone up for us." He said though he made no movements to leave the bed.

Harry sighed, "Ya, I guess your right." But he didn't move either until finally he felt the need to go to the bathroom grow too strong to ignore and dragged himself out of the bed. Draco followed shortly after and once they were both dressed and presentable they headed down for breakfast. The room was noisy with the early hustle and bustle of breakfast on Christmas Eve. Hermione and Ginny were discussing what they had gotten the others in hushed voices while Mrs. Weasley was trying to make sure the twins hadn't done anything to the drinks or food, and everyone else was wrapped up in loud conversations. Theo and Blaze had adjusted well, Theo, mostly with Ginny's help, had found some common ground to talk with everyone about and Blaze apparently had some joke ideas that he liked to talk about with the twins. Draco, to everyone's surprise, had apologized the first day he arrived to everyone individually, after that things had gone relatively well, even Ron had created a grudging aquantance with them. Before Harry could join everyone else Mrs. Weasley called over to him.

"Harry dear, would you mind going to get Sirius and Remus? They're still asleep." She asked kindly as she stirred some hash browns on the stove top.

"Sure." Harry replied agreeably before leaving and heading upstairs. He grinned as he thought of a fun idea to wake Sirius up with.

Harry eased Sirius's bedroom door open and quietly stepped inside while closing the door behind him without a sound. Once Harry was a yard or two from the bed he broke into a run and hopped up onto the bed and started jumping. To Harry's surprise he heard two shouts as he woke up two people in Sirius's bed. One was Sirius as expected, but the other was Remus and even though he was surprised to see Remus there he couldn't help but laugh at their shocked still sleep dazed faces. Harry hopped off the bed and explained.

"Mrs. Weasley sent me to wake you both up, breakfast is ready."

Remus blushed. "She knows we're both in here?"

"No, and neither did I until now." Harry assured him. "So, why exactly are you in here? Just so I don't draw any incorrect conclusions."

Sirius sighed, but grinned. "Harry, I'm gay." He stated bluntly.

"Er-as am I." Remus added.

Harry smiled. "So your both together?" He asked, 'They're a cute couple.' he thought to himself before he even got an answer.

"Er-" Remus started uncertainly as he looked over at Sirius, who smiled at him.

"I want to be." He stated simply.

Remus beamed. "Then we are." He answered Harry happily.

He smiled at them. "We'll I'm happy for you both. Besides, now I have someone to talk about this with."

Both adults gaped at him. "You're gay?" Sirius asked.

"Yep." Was all he said in response.

Sirius laughed and then patted the bed next to him while Remus scooted over. "Well, let's talk then." Harry hopped up onto the bed and was immediately bombarded with questions like, 'When did you find out?', 'How do you know?', 'Who do you like?', 'Why didn't you tell us before?', and 'What's your favorite color?', but Harry was pretty sure Sirius had thrown that last one in just to make them laugh, which it did.

"Okay, um the beginning of fifth year, I enjoy staring at guys and thinking about them in ways that most guys think about girls, I think I might like this blond bloke, I wasn't sure how you would take it, the last thing I wanted was my dads best friends to hate me, and light, sort of ice blue."

"Harry, we would never hate you, _ever, _no matter what." Remus said firmly as Sirius put an arm around him.

"Ya, you know we love you." Sirius agreed, then looked worriedly at Harry. "Is something wrong?" He asked.

Harry quickly swallowed the lump in his throat. "No its nothing, it's just that no ones ever said that to me before." Both adults turned sad guilty eyes toward eachother, they wracked their brains and realized they hadn't ever told him before.

"Well, we do love you." Remus said.

"Your like our son, well actually you _are_ our son, technically. Sense I have custody and Remus signed the papers to take care of you if anything happens." Sirius added grinning. That made Harry smile a little, knowing they both wanted to take care of him.

"Now," Sirius continued, "tell us more about this 'blond bloke'." Harry grinned and after a few minutes Remus had to ask why this 'blond bloke' sounded so much like Draco Malfoy.

"Because it is." Harry answered simply.

They both looked surprised for a minute before Sirius broke the tention by saying "Well, they were either going to kill eachother or end up in bed together."

They all laughed and then Remus asked, "So, does he like you?"

Harry sighed. "I don't know. Probably not." He answered dejectedly.

"I'm sure he does, your father was a pro at getting people that hated him to like him. You've probably inherited it." Sirius assured him.

Harry had to smile at that. "Ya I'm sure." He agreed sarcastically.

"We could tell you about your fathers plan to win your mother over, maybe it'll give you some ideas." Remus suggested.

Harry chuckled. "He had a plan?"

Remus chuckled as well. "Ya he and Sirius used to write them out in this little black book." Sirius suddenly jumped off the bed and went over to the closet. "Sirius, what are you doing?" Remus asked.

"Getting the book." Was the quick reply over his shoulder.

"You still have that." He asked incredulously.

"Of course I do. Now that you reminded me, we always did plan on showing it to Harry, Aha!" Sirius turned around and hopped back onto the bed holding a small old leather-bound book. "Let's see here. I believe the last one was to get your mother so let's just skip to the end." He said flipping through the inked splotched and crossed out pages.

"Okay, here we are." He said as he passed the book to Harry. Harry grinned as he began to read.

_Step One: Stop calling her 'Evans'. Call her Lily._

_Step Two: Be nice (or at least descent) to her friends._

_Step Three: Compliment her. 'Oh Lily, your eyes look so **green** in this light.'_

The writing was differant here and Harry assumed that Sirius had written that part.

'_Serious be Sirius about this.' _His dad wrote, purposely misspelling Sirius's name.

'_Shut up James, that joke was never funny.' _Harry grinned and contined reading.

_Step Four: Find ways to be with her in groups so she is used to you being around._

_Step Five: Find ways to be alone with her._

_Step Six: Don't ask her out. Not yet._

_Step Seven: Just hold out a little longer, but don't ask_ _anyone else out either._

Step Eight was crossed out, but Harry could still read it. It said _'Get in her panties.'_ In Sirius's handwriting. Harry rolled his eyes and continued reading.

_Step Eight: Tell her you like her and inform her that you have asked her out a total of 431 times over the years._

_Step Nine: Ask her out one last time._

_Step Ten: Pray she says yes._

Harry grinned at the last step and then read a messier scrawl at the bottom. It said '_She said yes! Plan = a success  
_

He looked back up at them. "I guess I could try some of this, but I haven't exactly asked him out 431 times like my dad did."

"Well you'll have to customize it a bit, but I think it could help." Remus agreed. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Harry shoved the book under the blanket.

"Come in." Sirius called. Hermione opened the door. "Mrs. Weasley wants you all down for breakfast."

"Okay, we'll be right there." Remus assured. She nodded with a smile and shut the door behind her. Harry went back to his room and dropped off the book in his trunk, then headed down to breakfast with Sirius and Remus. Once breakfast was over and cleaned up they all talked for a few hours and mostly just milled around until after lunch when Mrs. Weasley brought out all of the cookie ingredients and decided to let them have free reign of the kitchen for a few hours before the order meeting started. With that Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Ginny, Neville, Blaze, Draco, and Theo were all left alone in the kitchen to bake. It all started off serious enough. They made one of Mrs. Weasley's recipes an then one that Harry knew. Harry knew exactly what to do and the others were surprised that he knew how to bake cookies, but he just said his aunt would have him help her out when he was there and left it at that. Which was of course a bit of a lie sense she had him do just about all of the cooking, but he decided to leave that part out.

The seriousness lasted for about three batches before Fred and George started a fight after the last batches went in. It started small, they were just flicking flour at eachother and then an egg was thrown and wound up hitting Ron in the face. Ron, with his short temper, had picked up an egg and threw it back at them, but they both ducked it and it hit Blaze instead, who immediately retaliated and from then on all hell seemed to break loose. They were all laughing and throwing things at eachother and having a perfect time making the kitchen a cloud of flour that rained egg yoke until the order showed up. When they did arrive Mrs. Weasley had them all wait in the sitting room until everyone was accounted for because the kids were all baking in the kitchen. When finally everyone was there including Dumbledore, as he couldn't come to all the meetings, Mrs. Weasley finally ushered them all downstairs and hoped they were all done baking by now. When she opened the door and everyone else followed she gasped at what she saw. Fred and George were standing atop the table having a sword fight with magically enlarged wooden spoons, Ginny, Theo, Ron, and Hermione (to everyone's surprise) were having a flour and egg fight, Blaze was smashing an egg onto Neville's head while he tried to fend him off with a normal sized wooden spoon, and Harry and Draco were laughing and rolling on top of eachother while Harry smashed an egg into Draco's face and Draco slapped Harry with a handful of flour. Mrs. Weasley cleared her throat loudly to gain everyone's attention and they all looked over to her and stopped what they were doing, mid motion, so that most of them were holding something up about to throw it. The twins stopped in mid strike, which made for a rather funny picture, and Harry and Draco stopped while Harry was lying atop Draco about to throw flour in his face. Then the oven timer went off and everyone looked toward it and Fred said "Oh good, the cookies are done."

At that all of the order members burst out laughing save Mrs. Weasley and Snape, but his lips were curving upward. Harry quickly got off of Draco and helped him up before he grabbed some oven mitts and opened the oven to take the trays out. Once they were and everyone stopped laughing Mrs. Weasley walked over looking angry and looked around at the mess. She snapped at Fred and George to put the spoons back to normal while standing in front of Harry and then raised her hand to tuck a stray hair behind her ear when Harry flinched. She suddenly stared at him while the room went silent, everyone had seen him flinch and Draco was probably the only one that truly knew why, she looked like she wanted to say something, but didn't. Instead she just ignored it and ordered them all to clean up the kitchen while everyone else went back upstairs. With red cheeks and avoiding eye contact, especially with Draco, Harry quickly began setting about cleaning up the kitchen along with the others, but they kept sending him weird looks and Ron cleaned his way over to Harry.

"Er, did you think mum was about to hit you or something?" Harry's blush deepened.

"No, I just- I was just jumpy or something. I know your mum would never do something like that." He said truthfully, he knew she would never hit him, but he had always been hit when he made messes at the Dursleys. They continued to clean, and with the help of Fred and George's magic, had it done in about ten minutes, so they decided to have a cookie to make it seem like it took longer and maybe they would get off easy on their punishment this time. The rest of the cookies were left on the cooling racks so they could be decorated later and they all headed upstairs. Mrs. Weasley sighed when she saw them and ordered them all to go get cleaned up, but she looked a little amused this time.

They all went and managed to shower and change their clothes and Draco received a letter from his mum, but decided to open it later and they were back before the order members even finished their meeting. Which was enough to provoke the twins into putting another missletoe that their mother hadn't managed to destroy above the doorway of the kitchen. They all took seats where they could see the door to they could watch who had to kiss first. To their infinite amusement it was Kingsley and Severus. Severus snarled and looked like he was about to shoot a hex at the twins through his eyes when Kingsley spoke.

"What Severus? Don't want to kiss me then?" Severus's face went brick red at that and he turned his glare on Sirius who was snickering at him.

"Oh come on it should be easier to kiss him sense your both gay." Sirius said with a roll of his eyes.

"You are?" Both Kingsley and Severus asked in unison. "Yes." Was the same reply from both of them. "Oh." Was all Severus said before Kingsley grinned and quickly pecked his lips before pulling back and continuing into the next room, Severus followed his lead, still blushing, but with his mind whirling.

After that little episode and Moody blasting the missletoe so he wouldn't have to kiss anyone, Draco decided to open his letter and what he read made his blood run cold. He immediately shared its contents with Harry and then with Severus who showed Dumbledore, who then called another emergency meeting to decide what to do. Voldimort had apparently decided that Draco needed some encouragement and had broken Mr. Malfoy out of Azkaban and threatened to kill him if Draco did not either kill Dumbledore or get the Death Eaters into Hogwarts within the next week.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked that chapter, this is really getting long but I keep getting new ideas every time I sit down to write. Anyways let me know how you liked it and I'll have a new chapter up soon. I love all your faces! :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**I have been informed that I've been spelling Voldemort wrong. I've been spelling it with an i instead of an e, ahgk I feel stupid, but thanks for letting me know, it helps a lot when you guys tell me stuff like that. Thanks again, here's the next chapter. :)**

* * *

Chapter 7

Draco sat on the couch in the sitting room next to Harry and thought about the letters contents for the millionth time. His mother had written to him informing him that Voldemort had sent a team to Azkaban to bring his father back and in a week he would be executed if no substantial progress had been made. She had also said that she now had the cabinet in her room and she had sent invitations to the Notts and Zabinis to stay at the manor. They accepted, and were going to arrive either tomorrow or the day after Christmas. The order had him write back saying that everything was going well and to have her write him when they arrived. He wished her a Merry Christmas and then sent the letter as if there was nothing wrong. Draco was terrified, Christmas break lasted a lot longer than a week and they planned on getting everyone after it was over, time was running out and he may not be able to save both his parents after all. If it hadn't been for the room full of people Draco would have started crying the moment he read the letter. The order had called an emergency meeting after that and hadn't left the kitchen for another two hours. When they did finally come out, Draco jumped up off the couch and all but ran to Severus.

"What are we going to do?" Draco asked while trying and failing to hide his worry. Harry was by his side now and was waiting for an answer as anxiously as he was.

Severus looked carefully at both boys his godson looked pail and frantic and tired and Potter looked similar, only thinner, actually a lot thinner, he'd never really paid that much attention before. He sighed and tried to answer them carefully.

"We've decided to try to get them out a bit earlier, but we'll have to move the cabinet here and we've still got to wait until the Zabinis and Notts get to Malfoy Manor. We are going to have to rush a little, but we should be able to get them out in time, try not to worry we're handling it." Draco hated the fact that he wasn't involved in saving his family, they were his family after all, _his_. Draco just nodded and tried to ignore the feeling that he should be doing something more, when Severus hugged him.

"Don't worry, you've done enough, just stay calm." Severus told Draco quietly before releasing him.

Draco let out a deep breath. "Okay." He said, but he never disagreed more. After that Mrs. Weasley called them all for dinner and Draco just pushed his food around on his plate for a while until it was over. When it was, he just went back up to his shared room and flopped down on his bed. There was a knock at the door and Draco just grunted as a response. The door opened to reveal Harry.

"You okay?" Harry asked as he shut the door and sat down next to Draco.

"Peachy." Draco said as he turned his head to look over at Harry.

Harry reached out and moved some of Draco's hair aside, then realized that he liked the feel of the blond strands in his fingers so he kept playing with his hair. Draco surprised both himself and Harry when he didn't tell him to stop, but it felt good so he just let him. Draco's eyes closed and Harry almost stopped, but Draco grabbed his hand and put it back on his head as a silent request. Harry chuckled, but he continued to card his hand through his hair until he heard Draco's breathing change when he fell asleep. Harry got up slowly after that and quietly flicked the light off and left the room to join the others in the sitting room downstairs. After a few hours Mrs. Weasley finally made them all go to bed, and grudgingly they did. Ron however, had insisted on trading rooms with Blaze, he had seen how Theo was acting around his sister and he wanted to keep an eye on him, Blaze was only too happy with this turn of events. Harry went back to their room and changed for bed, but he left the light off so he wouldn't wake Draco up, then he suddenly heard a whimpering sound. Harry frowned as walked over to Draco's bed, he heard it again and this time Draco twitched a little and then it happened again, but louder this time.

Harry sat down next to him and rubbed his back. "Shh Draco, your okay." Harry whispered near his ear. The whimpering decreaced and his eyes cracked open, when he saw Harry, he grabbed onto his wrist. "It was a bad dream, go back to sleep." Harry told Draco, and his eyes closed again, but his grip oh Harry didn't lessen. Harry sighed, he didn't want to wake Draco and after a moments hesitation he laid down next to him and pulled the covers up over them. After all if Draco was willing to sleep with Harry, then he should probably return the favor, right? Harry fell asleep quickly and neither of them woke up again until the next morning. Draco again woke up first and looked around, he quickly realized two things: one, It was Christmas, and two, he was again cuddling with Harry. Harry sighed into his chest and Draco felt his skin tingle where his breath ghosted up to his neck. Draco realized he liked waking up with Harry and he'd realized a while ago that he probably just plain out liked Harry, quite a bit. Draco wondered how he should wake him up, shaking him wasn't exactly what he had in mind, he wanted to be creative. Yesterday he had just let him wake up on his own, though it had been cute when he'd snuggled into his chest. Draco grinned and started rubbing Harry's stomach Harry sighed in his sleep again and his arms moved to above his head while he was still asleep, interesting. Draco slipped his hand under Harry's shirt and started rubbing the set of abbs that he found there. Harry curled into him like a cat and Draco continued upward, he could sense Harry was waking up. Harry groaned and then rolled over practically on top of Draco and then his eyes fluttered open.

"Morning." Draco said pleasantly. "Happy Christmas."

"Oh er, Happy Christmas to you too." Harry said as he scrambled off of Draco, his face heating up quickly. "We should uh, open our presents now." Harry said as he walked back toward his bed.

"Okay." Draco said as he bit back a laugh and began opening his presents. He received the usual things; some sweets, some clothes, some books, a nice potions set from Sev, and... an odd lumpy package? Draco quickly tore it open and was surprised to find a light grey knitted sweater.

Harry was suddenly laughing. "You got a Weasley sweater too? She must like you." Draco was shocked to realize that it was like one of the sweaters the Weasleys wore and he noticed that Harry was already wearing a dark green one that matched his eyes.

"It's so soft." Draco said as he rubbed it.

"Ya I know, they're great."

Draco smiled. "I'll have to thank her." He said before tugging it on, he was again surprised at how warm it was and how well it fit him. Once all of their presents were opened they headed downstairs and thanked everyone for everything at breakfast.

"Thank you very much for the sweater Mrs. Weasley, it's lovely." Draco said and received a hug in return that surprised him into hugging back.

"Of course sweetheart. It's no trouble." Draco voued to buy that woman an entire shops worth of yarn the next chance he got. He sat back down at the table and began to eat breakfast with the others. After breakfast they all decided to decorate the cookies under the strict supervision of Mrs. Weasley and then ate most of them. After that everyone sat in the sittingroom and talked about school and their presents and played games of wizards chess and exploding snap for the rest of the day. After dinner Kingsley and Severus apparated in with the cabinet. Everyone was silent as they watched them levitate it up the stairs. They put it in Remus's room for now sence he was sleeping in Sirius's room, pretty much everyone had found out soon enough, if they hadn't already known.

Kingsley and Severus were just walking out of the room when they were suddenly stopped. They both looked up to find another missletoe and Severus was about to start cursing someone, when Kingsley shoved him up against the door frame and started snogging him senseless. Severus began responding after a moment of shock and Mrs. Weasley began sheparding everyone back downstairs. This time, she didn't yell at the twins and they both just grinned and slapped eachother low fives. When they came back downstairs their lips were swollen from kissing and nobody bothered holding back their laughter. Severus scowled, but he stayed close to Kingsley until they left, when they did leave, however, he apparated Severus with him to his house, they both planned on staying there all night.

When it was once again time to go to bed, both Harry and Draco climbed into their own beds and they both missed sharing a bed. Draco suddenly got out of his bed and walked over to Harry.

"There's no reason we can't just share a bed again." He announce, Harry grinned and scooted over and Draco climbed under the covers with him and wrapped an arm around his waist before closing his eyes and falling asleep, Harry followed soon after.

This time, Harry was awake first and he was rather certain that Draco had been messing with him before he woke up yesterday and he wanted revenge. Harry slipped his hand under Draco's shirt and made light circles on his stomach. Draco gave a snort in his sleep, he was ticklish, perfect. Harry continued to rub his stomach slowly then moved to his side and slowly slid his hand up, eliciting another snort from the sleeping blond. Suddenly Harry used both his hands and began tickling him, he snapped awake and jumped before laughing uncontrollably. He almost fell off the bed, but Harry caught him and pulled him back before straddling him so he couldn't go anywhere. Draco tried to fight back, but gave up when he realized Harry was too strong. Harry finally stopped, but they both continued to laugh until Harry realized what position he was still in and quickly got off.

"Come on, we should go down for breakfast soon." Harry said still grinning. They both got dressed and headed down to the kitchen, but as they passed the front door someone banged on it.

"Is someone here?" Remus asked as he walked into the room.

"Someone's banging on the door. It might be Snape." Harry supplied as Sirius entered the room.

"Why would he knock?" Sirius wondered aloud as he opened the door.

To his surprise it was not Severus at the door. "Er- Remus." Sirius said. Remus looked over his shoulder and the words to reply escaped him as he looked down at a young baby on the doorstep in a basket and wrapped up in a bundle of blankets. There was a note on top and Remus hesitated before picking it up and reading it, he didn't notice Sirius pick up the baby after him.

_Dear Remus, _

_I'm sorry, but I'm pregnant, or I was, at least. This is your son, I've named him Theodore Remus Lupin and I had my friend in the part of the ministry that handles files and custody of children sign full custody over to you. I'm just to young to have a child right now, please take good care of him. I'm sorry. _

_Tonks_

Remus looked up from the short letter and looked back into the basket. When he didn't see anything there other than the basket, he had a mini heart attack until he looked up at Sirius and saw that he was bouncing and rocking the baby in his arms.

Sirius looked up at Remus. "So can we keep him?" he asked when he saw Remus had read the note.

"I-I don't know, he's mine, and I want to, but I'm so dangerous, and he'll never want a werewolf for a father."

"What are you talking about, of course were keeping him." Harry said immediately. They both looked over at him. "Look, any dad is better than no dad. Trust me he'll love you no matter what, and you can't just ship him off to some orphanage. I'll even help when I'm not at school and Sirius'll help too, right?" Harry asked looking pointedly at Sirius.

"Absolutely." Was his happy answer. "Remus, this is great, your a dad. Congratulations!" It finally seemed to sink in that this was his child, his cub.

Remus couldn't help but smile. "Alright, then let me hold him." Sirius handed him over and Remus walked him inside while Sirius grabbed the basket and a large bag that he hadn't noticed before that was full of diapers and bottles and formula and toys. They walked into the kitchen and suddenly everyone stopped talking and looked at them. Remus took a moment and then explained everything to Molly, who sighed and began explaining what to do when it came time for feeding and to change the diaper and several other things that Remus paid rapt attention to. All of the girls fawned over Teddy, as Sirius had already nicknamed him, but Remus let Harry hold him first. Harry was happy to hold him and he rocked him as he sat down at the table and ate a piece of toast. The others were surprised at how good he was with Teddy, but his aunt had always volunteered to babysit for the neighbors and Harry usually ended up taking care of them. Suddenly Teddy's small tuft of light brown hair turned dark black. Harry gasped and called Sirius and Remus, who all but ran over.

"We'll, he's a metamorphamege like Tonks." Sirius said happily.

"Tonks is the mom?" Ginny asked. "Well that explains why she hasn't been around." The others agreed and continued to stare at the baby, waiting for him to change something again, he didn't though.

Finally around dinner, the order showed up again and all tried to get organized on what to do. The Zabinis and Notts arrived at the manor that morning and they were going to bring everyone here tonight. After much arguing, it was decided that Draco would have to go through with an order member. They decided on Kingsley, and within a few minutes they were both stepping into the cabinet to go through.

Draco opened the cabinet door slowly and peeked out. He could see his mother and father on their bed and they appeared to be talking.

"You know what to do." Kingsley whispered to him, he nodded and, with his wand drawn, opened the cabinet door and stepped out. Draco walked over to his parents who both gasped when they saw him.

"Draco, how-" His mother began, but he cut across her.

"Who is great uncle Thorin?" He asked his mother.

"Er- he was my mothers brother, but he was disowned for marrying a muggle." Draco nodded. "And who was Aunt Earnest?" He asked his father.

"My step-sister, she married a muggleborn and was disowned as well." He answered correctly.

"Alright," Draco said. "mother go and get the Notts and the Zabinis and bring them here with all of their things, please." His mother didn't question him, she simply nodded, stood, and left the room. His father stared at him like he'd never seen him before in his life.

"Draco-"

"Father, pack your things, and mothers as well." He stared a moment longer before rising and moving about the room, packing things as he went. His mother came back in about ten minutes with Mr. and Mrs. Nott and Mrs. Zabini and Blaze's little sister, Amilia. They were all carrying bags and trunks and it was then that Kingsley showed himself. They all gasped.

"Shh, please, I'm here to help, come with me, your children are waiting for you." They all looked to Draco who nodded.

"Hurry," Draco said. "We don't have much time." They all looked back at Kingsley a bit untrustingly, but Mrs. Zabini walked over, levitating all of her trunks and holding her daughters hand. Kingsley helped them fit everything into the cabinet and then stepped in with them after showing them both a slip of paper with the orders address written on it.

"I'll be right back." He promised before closing the doors. Narcissa began hurrying about the room, helping her husband pack everything while the Notts waited for Kingsley to get back. When he returned a moment later he quickly helped them into the cabinet and left with them again. The Malfoys had just finished packing everything and were ready to go. They levitated their things next to the cabinet and waited. A second later Kingsley was back and was helping them shove everything into the cabinet that Mrs. Malfoy hadn't had time to shrink and pocket. They were all just walking into the large cabinet and were about to close the door when Nagine suddenly launched herself at the cabinet. The door closed just as she got inside and they all jumped out of the way, they hadn't closed the bedroom door all the way and she had gotten in. Draco shot a stunner as she lunged at him again and it hit the roof of her mouth. She fell with a thump at the bottom of the cabinet just as the door opened again and they all fell out. Everyone gasped when they saw Nagini and Dumbledore conjured a sack and put her in it before tying it up.

"I believe I will handle this." Dumbledore said as he held up the bag. No one made any objections. After everyone was questioned and put under a secrecy charm they were all allowed to stay. Dumbledore had Harry remove the hinge so it would no longer work and Moody and another order member took it back to Hogwarts where Dumbledore would take it to the room of requirement later.

"Severus we had no idea, if we knew, well we probably would have asked you to get us out earlier." Narcissa said as she saw him.

"I apologize for never telling you, but obviously I couldn't, and there's actually a bit you don't really know." He added to the shocked Malfoys as Kingsley came up and kissed his cheek.

"Well, clearly." Lucius said, though he was smirking a bit.

After that, the bedrooms were sorted out and dinner was served. Everyone was clearly trying to be polite, but it was obvious that the children were better at making amends than their parents. After dinner they all caught their parents up on everything and sat around talking for a few hours before they went to bed, it had been a long day, and Draco still insisted that there was nothing wrong with simply sharing a bed.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next morning Harry woke up slowly and reveled in Draco's warmth for as long as possible until he was informed that they should go downstairs. It's everyone's first morning here, they should probably go and see how they're doing. Once in the kitchen Harry stared for a moment at all the people, all the saved lives, and he can't help but smile. Harry happily walks over to Remus, who's trying to feed his son and eat his own breakfast at the same time with a bit of difficulty. He plucked Teddy out of Remus's lap as he walked by and he held the baby gently in his arms as he slid onto the bench next to him. Remus sent him a grateful look and Harry just grins back. Remus finished eating at about the same time Teddy did so he takes him back to burp him so Harry can get some breakfast, when he looks up from his scrambled eggs and sees almost everyone looking at him he voices the first question that runs through his mind.

"What?"

"Nothing, its just your so good with him." Hermione informs him.

"Ya, how do you know what to do?" George asks.

"You don't have a kid do you?" Fred continued joking.

"Well if I did I wouldn't leave it with the Dursleys, so no." Harry replied grinning.

"Why not?" A surprised voice asked. They all turned to find that Mr. Malfoy had been the one to ask. They all turned to Harry and waited for a response, it was one thing for them all to just assume the Dursleys were bad people, but it was another thing entirely to hear why Harry disliked them.

"I just don't like them much." Harry said plainly, apparently that wasn't enough.

"But I figured you were all for muggles." Mr. Nott said.

Harry swallows his bite of food before answering. "Muggles are fine, but there are good muggles and bad muggles, just like there are bad wizards and good wizards." He tries to explain.

"Are you trying to imply that we're the bad sort." Mrs. Nott asked in outrage.

"No, I didn't mean it like that, honestly." Harry tried to say, but it didn't look like she even heard him, she just looked angry. Before Harry could try again Snape asked him to come upstairs so they could talk. He does as he's asked, but he doesn't like it. He's getting a nervous feeling in his stomach, like the one he gets when his uncle leads him behind the garage for the more brutal punishments that he doesn't want Aunt Petunia or Dudley to see. 'There are still probably bloodstains and red handprints on the back wall of the garage.' he thinks to himself as the door to a sitting room is closed behind him. Suddenly Snape turns around to face him and quickly brings up his hand as if to strike Harry and he flinches and brings up his arms to shield his face. Snape lowers his hand and stares at the clearly abused boy.

"Why haven't you told anyone?" Snape asks. Harry knows what he's talking about and he's too embarrassed to respond, he just stands there looking like a lost kicked puppy.

"Your parents wouldn't want this for you. They would have wanted you safe." Harry feels a prickling in his eyes and he still can't talk, so Snape does. "You can either tell me everything they've done to you or I can use legimency." Snape said, probably meaning for Harry to just talk, instead he says.

"I'd rather you used legimency, I don't want to explain it. I'd rather you just saw for yourself." Snape hesitated, it seemed like Harry might have a meltdown if he tried to talk so he decided to go with the legimency. Immediately his mind was assaulted with vivid memories of horrendous abuse and neglect and sadness. It only took a minute for him to realize he _couldn't_ watch it. After it was over he closed his eyes for a moment until he heard a sniffle. His eyes snapped open and focused on Harry sitting on the floor with his head in his hands. Snape was next to him in an instant and he held the sobbing boy tightly in his grip, he was so light and he now knew some of the many reasons why. He'd seen Harry's cousin taking his food and he'd seen Harry being thrown under the stairs without meals for far too long. He'd seen Harry having a sudden coughing fit at a young age barely covered by a thin blanket as he laid on his torn up cot and his uncle yelled at him to 'keep it down, Dudders it trying to watch his program!'. He saw his cousin break a lamp and blame Harry and his aunt quickly believed the boy while Harry cowered near a corner and worst of all he'd seen his uncle leading him behind the garage to 'punish' Harry. He could feel hints of the nervousness and pain and lonliness and sadness and he couldn't take it. He had no idea how Harry had lasted that torture, but it was another of his mericals he supposed, like when he survived the basilisk and all those other attempts on his life.

Snape held him until he stopped crying and even then he didn't release him. He just sat with Harry for some reason not really wanting to let go. How could he have been so wrong about this child, all those times he thought he was arrogant and had probably been raised on a pedistood. He needed to help fix this, if not for anyone's sake but Lily's, but he knew he wanted to do this for Harry too. When he did release him he informed Harry that he would _never_ be going back to those muggles ever again. He then left him in the room for a moment to get some potions for him to drink and when he came back it was to find Sirius and Remus in the room as well.

"What have you done to him?" Sirius asked angryly.

"It's not what I've done," Severus replies. "It's what those muggles have done to him."

"What do you mean by that?" Remus asked calmly until Harry cut in.

"No, don't tell them. The last thing I want is Sirius in trouble for something." He said.

"What is going on?" Sirius yelled again.

Severus sighed. "I will only tell you if you promise to keep your temper under control."

"Fine." He replied immediately and they all sat down.

"First, Harry, drink these. They are a nourishment potion, a weight gaining potion, and a potion that heals any old injuries from the inside. You'll need someone to rub that salve on your back to heal the other ones." Harry drank them quickly and Severus continued. "Sirius, Remus," They both realized how serious this was if he was using their first names. "Harry has been abused at his aunt and uncles house for years. He is not to go back there and they are to be kept far away from him." He concluded as he waited for their reactions. Right now emotions were flicking quickly across their faces; hurt, sadness, anger, guilt, and more anger.

"Oh they will pay for this." Sirius said dangerously.

"No," Harry pleaded. "That's why I didn't want to tell you, please, I don't want to lose you again." He said with a waverey voice. They were both instantly at his side hugging and apologizing and promising that nothing like that would ever happen to him again. Severus decided to leave them alone to talk and would come back later, what he found in the hall didn't exactly make him happy.

"He was abused?" Lucius asked, and Severus must have heard wrong because Lucius sounded angry.

"Yes," he replied, there was no hiding it now. "and you are to tell no one."

"I don't intend to, but what is our plan."

"Plan?" Severus asked confused.

"Yes, our plan. How will we take revenge on the muggles for this." Severus was shocked.

"You wish to take revenge? For Harry? Why?" He asked suspiciously.

Lucius rolled is eyes eligantly before pulling Severus to a room and tugging at the door. This turned out to be a mistake as they walked in on Blaze laying on top of Neville and kissing him roughly. He shut the door quickly and turned around with a pink face. He cleared his throat and continued on to the next room that was, thankfully, empty.

"Listen," he said once inside with the door shut. "I'm not sure if you've noticed, but my son appears to be infatuated with Potter, or should I call him Harry now as well?"

Severus had noticed and he couldn't help but snort. "And your okay with this?" He asked skeptically.

"I realized Draco was gay quite a while ago. No boy takes that much interest in hair and clothes. It was... odd at first, but I accept my son, and I'll love him even if he decided to date a Weasley boy. Which I pray never happens, and I also owe Pott-Harry for getting us all out of there alive. Not to mention, no child deserves to be abused." Lucius concluded firmly.

"And Narcissa..?"

"Feels the same way."

Severus grinned at his old friend. "Well then we have some planning to do now don't we." They both continued to talk and when their plans were complete they decided to include Sirius an Remus in on it as well, they both knew how much they wanted to get back at those muggles for hurting Harry. When they told them, both adults agreed quickly and they all went about their business pretending they never spoke, until that night when it was time to exicute their plan.

Lucius preformed a dark spell that would ward off the magic detectors as soon as they apparated to behind the Dursleys garage as the sun was just about set. They were about to continue to the house when Remus said for them to wait.

They all stopped. "I smell Harry's blood." He said sounding confused. They all looked around and suddenly saw it. On the wall of the garage there were bloody hand prints and smeared blood and a few blood spatters as well. All of them were instantaneously filled with anger and hate and Remus schorgified the blood as he followed everyone else to the house. Once at the door Snape used an alohamora and they all entered through the back door without invitation.

"Who are- Vernon!" The woman shrieked as she saw their wands. Both Vernon and Dudley came into the kitchen, and they started with the spells. The main spells that were used weren't exactly 'legal' but they were necessary. The spells caused whatever pain, physical and emotional, the person had inflicted on Harry to suddenly rebound onto them, this included hunger and loneliness and depression, and no matter what they did they would feel it as long as Harry had. They left quickly and covered their magical signatures, they arrived back at number 12 to a few strange looks, but no one asked where they had been and they didn't offer any explanation. They were all extremely happy as they ate dinner and it amused them to no end when they noticed Harry complimenting Draco and occasionally brushing their body parts. It looked like Harry was working on his plan.

After Sirius, Remus, Severus, and Lucius left that night to who knows where, Harry decided to get a move on with his plans to get Draco, he even wrote a list of steps.

_Step One: Stop calling him 'Malfoy' Call him Draco. _

_Step Two: Be nice to his friends and family._

_Step Three: Complement him, subtley. _

_Step Four: Be around him as much as possible._

_Step Five: Touch him, subtley. _

_Step Six: Hint at liking him, but don't ask him out yet._

_Step Seven: Flirt_

_Step Eight: Tell him you like him. A lot._

_Step Nine: Hope he feels the same._

For now Harry was enjoying a combination of steps three through seven, the way he could make Draco blush with the simpilest of touches and remarks, not to mention the complements.

Draco blushed again as Harry's hand brushed his. He kept getting this feeling in his stomach every time Harry touched him and he kept saying nice things that would make him blush. 'Why is he acting like this?' Draco thought to himself. He was practically hard because of the Gryffendors antics and he had to take a shower before bed that night so Harry wouldn't feel it. Draco liked sleeping with Harry, he didn't have nightmares when they slept together and neither did Harry, 'but that definatly isn't the only reason.' he thought to himself as he watched Harry change. They both climbed into the bed and fell asleep shortly after, another reason why sleeping together was better, they both fell asleep faster.

The only problem, as far as Harry was concerned, with sharing a bed with Draco was waking up. When he woke up he felt so good, like everything was right because the body next to him was soft and warm and he only felt love. Your probably wondering 'Well, what's the problem with that?' The problem is that once Harry feels all this happiness and comfort and safety he suddenly feels a squashing feeling in his chest as he reminds himself that Draco probably doesn't feel the same. This day is not unlike the others, only today he can't stand it anymore, he has to say something, to do something. He watches Draco this morning and waits for him to wake up. When he does Harry leans over to speak quietly into Draco's ear.

"Can we talk about something for a minute?" He asks.

"Er-sure." Was his nervous reply as he sat up and faced Harry.

Harry tried to think about what to say, but it just sort of popped out. "Dracoi'mgay" he said quickly. Draco still managed to pick apart what he said and his jaw dropped.

"Really?" He asked as hope flared up inside of him.

"Yes, and I like you, a lot. I understand if you probably don't want to share a bed or a room anymore, but I wanted to tell you. I'm sor-mmpf!" Harry suddenly gasped in surprise as a pair of soft moist lips pressed themselves to his and an incredible tung took advantage of his open mouth. Once the initial shock wore off Harry's eyes closed and he responded to the kiss in kind. Until they reluctantly pulled away for air.

"I'm gay and I like you too, quite a bit actually." At that Harry tackled Draco back onto the bed and started snogging him until he was forced back up for air, but even then they both attached themselves onto the others neck or jaw, they just couldn't get enough. An hour later Sirius and Remus went to check on them and found them both kissing heavily and quickly stepped back out.

"Use protection!" Sirius called as the door shut and Remus snickered next to him. They couldn't wait to see Severus and the Malfoy's faces. For the rest of the day neither of them left the other for longer than a few minutes at a time and neither of them made their relationship noticed. They both just acted like normal until they could get each other alone, the others still had their hunches though. Near the end of the day however, there was another order meeting and just as it ended Harry felt that weird pull again. He walked into the kitchen and over to Kretcher's cabinet, he opened the door and found a locket sitting with other things Kretcher had rescued from being trashed. Harry quickly and discreetly took the locket to Dumbledore who took one look at it and pocketed it after his eyes widened. Dumbledore whispered that they would be talking about that when they were back at Hogwarts, but for now Harry should enjoy the rest of his vacation. Harry heeded Dumbledore's words and spent almost every minute enjoying the vacation with his friends, adopted family, and Draco.

* * *

**I'm sooooo sorry that took so long, but I'm back at school and have a ton of homework. :/ But hey at least I finished the next chapter. Please let me know what you think and thanks for reading. I still love all your faces :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Again sorry it took so long, but it's done so I hope you like it :)**

* * *

Chapter 9

Harry groaned while he kissed Draco as a hand slipped up his shirt and teased his nipple. Harry let his hands wander all over the body beneath him and after about fifteen minutes straight of just feeling these sensations his hand slid to Draco's belt, but Draco stilled Harry's hand.

"Something wrong?" Harry asked frowning, they hadn't gone any further than rutting against eachother in their boxers, but Harry wanted to touch him so badly.

"No, it's just, I'm not ready for that yet." Draco said with a sigh.

"That's okay." Harry said, and he meant it.

"No, it isn't." Draco protested. "Harry, there's something I haven't told you, but I think I should." Harry's frown deepened, this probably wouldn't be good.

"Don't worry you can tell me anything." Harry tried to assure him.

Draco looked at him a moment before finally speaking, "Harry, around the end of last summer, the dark lord kidnapped some pureblood girls from France and a few other countries. He threatened our families and theirs unless we did what he said." Harry had a very bad feeling as to where this was going. "He wanted to continue the pure bloodlines and he left us all in rooms together to ... mate." Draco finished reluctantly. Harry's jaw was practically on the floor and he couldn't think of what to say until he managed to close it.

"Oh." Was all he got out.

Draco continued, "I was forced to go so fast with her and I don't even like girls obviously, but I don't want to go so quick with you. I want this to last." He said sadly.

Harry leaned forward and pressed his lips to Draco's. "Don't worry, we can take this as slow as you need. I don't mind." Harry promised as he wrapped his arms around Draco. After what disturbing things Voldemort had done Harry wouldn't want to move too quick either. Draco smiled at him and then kissed him long and hard. They both helped the other handle their 'problems' and then laid down with their arms wrapped around eachother sighing contentedly and talking until they fell asleep.

The rest of their vacation went just as smoothly. The adults had been grudgingly getting along and all of the kids had slowly started to form friendships. The day before their holiday ended they all decided to go to Diagon Ally to pick up a few things, under the strict guard of members of the order of course. They went to several shops and, as Draco had promised himself, he went to a knitting shop and bought quite the unnecessary amount to yarn and a new pair of needles which he would give to Mrs. Weasley when they returned. Things were going well, but recently Voldemort had been growing suspicious of his followers and Severus had to be extremely careful. Even so he could still come on this outing under the guise of simply following Dumbledore's orders.

"Will you swing me?" Blaze's little sister asked Harry suddenly. It had been fun, to be honest, to have Amilia around. They all took turns entertaining her and she constantly entertained all of them. One of the things she loved was for two of them to pick her up by her hands and swing her between them, they had gotten pretty good at it.

"Sure." Harry said smiling and taking the six _and a half_ year olds hand, as she felt the need to constantly remind them anytime her age was brought up.

"I'll take her other hand." Neville offered, Harry grinned when the girl squealed in delight. As soon as she arrived she had practically attached herself to Neville and Harry's hips, much to the irritation of everyone else at the girl not picking them as her favorite.

"I'm her brother for bloody petes sake." Blaze had muttered irritably, after that they had tried to get Amilia around her brother more by sticking close to him, and it worked a bit. He wasn't in as foul a mood and he had taken her liking Neville as a blessing and continued to pursue him, enjoying making him blush at subtle innuendoes as much as Harry did to Draco. They both happily swung the girl between them as she giggled and kicked her legs in a carefree manner.

"Higher!" She exclaimed happily, gaining a few smiles and odd looks from passers by. Harry got Neville's attention and jerked his head in the direction of the dark skinned Slytherin in front of them. Neville seemed to get the point and grinned as he began to swing her higher until they both simultaneously released her and she landed on Blaze's back.

"Whoa!" He exclaimed, but his arms quickly came back to hold her up. Not that Harry and Neville weren't holding their arms out just in case he didn't catch her in his surprise. The fact that he did only made them both grin larger. Blaze turned to them smiling and walked backwards for a second, he didn't say anything, but they could both tell he enjoyed being involved. Blaze only set her down again when they entered Gringotts and all had to go to their respective vaults. More order members went with Harry and the Slytherins than Harry thought necessary, but it was either go with them or not at all and at least Sirius and Draco came with him along with Kingsley, Severus, Remus, and a member who's name Harry hadn't managed to catch.

"Hello, Mr. Potter." Gornuck said in a friendly manner.

"Hello Gornuck, it's good to see you again."

"Likewise." The goblin replied with a smile. Everyone seemed surprised at Harry's friendly manner with the Goblin even after Harry explained that Gornuck was the first Goblin to take Harry to his vault.

"Of course you would make friends with a Goblin. Why didn't I see that coming?" Severus said mildly, but there was a shadow of a grin that they didn't miss.

"Oh and Mr. Black," Gornuck said as he addressed Sirius, "do try not to wander and get lost again." The Goblin said still grinning slightly.

"One time, that happened one time." Sirius said irritably crossing his arms. Harry laughed as they climbed into the carts and Remus filled him in on the random adventure that Sirius and his father had decided to go on and had almost landed themselves in the stomach of a dragon protecting the lower vaults.

Draco seemed surprised that Harry actually had quite a bit of money and claimed it was mostly because of the over sized clothes Harry wore. Harry had just shrugged and informed him that his aunt never took him shopping, but he planned on getting new clothes once he could walk around without bodyguards again. Draco looked excited at the prospect of helping Harry pick out clothes and was already thinking about what colors he would look best in. At noticing the look Draco gave him he immediately regretted saying anything now that he would probably insist that Harry try on half the store. Finally they arrived in a far lower vault than Harry's and Draco climbed out, Harry would have stayed, but it looked like Kingsley wasn't taking the ride well and he wanted to be out of vomit range. As soon at the door was pulled open Harry began to feel the pull again and his eyes focused on a cup on a high shelf.

"Oh no." Harry groaned to himself.

"What?" Draco asked carefully, hoping Harry wasn't about to up-chuck like Kingsley.

"Draco, can you take that cup out?" Harry asked urgently.

"Er- ya, why?" Draco replied as he looked over to where Harry was gesturing.

"Take it and bring it with us, I promise I'll explain later, but for now we have to get it to Dumbledore." Harry said feeling slightly nautious himself now. Frowning slightly Draco asked the Goblin to take it out and stuffed it into his bag quickly, the Goblin paid no mind and simply herded them back to the cart for their return up. Sirius acted like the carts were roller coasters and insisted on throwing his arms up as they rode. This only made Harry grin and Severus rolled his eyes. Once back on the surface world Kingsley ran to the nearest trash can and they all waited for him to get himself together and for everyone else before they left. Severus handed Kingsley a potion to calm his stomach and to his embarrassment Kingsley pecked his cheek as a thank-you. They were just contemplating stopping at the ice cream shop when six hooded figures ran up to them. Immediately everyone crowded around Harry as the Death Eaters expected, but they weren't there for him, not today. Instead, they all grabbed a hold of the traitor, Snape, and disapparated. There was a lot of screaming as spells flew and then everything stopped as they apparated away. The order side along apparated everyone underage back to number 12 and went into a frenzy trying to explain what happened to the others and contact Dumbledore, who appeared quickly through the Floo, he went to Harry first. Harry grabbed Draco's bag and led Dumbledore from the room followed by Ron, Hermione, and Draco, once in the sitting room he showed Dumbledore the cup and he gasped before calling Fauks to bring the sorting hat. Gryffindor's sword fell out of it as soon as it dropped into Ron's hand.

"I have taken care of Nagini myself, however I was unable to open the locket I fear there is a spell on it so I cannot strike it unless it opens." Harry nodded suddenly realizing what to do.

"Ron, here." Harry said as he took the locket and pulled him by the sleeve.

"Me?" Ron asked surprised.

"Your in this too." Harry said as he set the locket on the table and held it down about to open it. Draco just stood there looking confused as they all went about their business.

"_Open._" Harry said in Parsultoung, and it did. Ron pulled back and even as images began to form of his worst fears he slashed down on the necklace and felt the metal crunch in a satisfying way as black goop seeped out.

Ron handed the sword to Hermione, "Your turn." He said grinning slightly at the surprised looking Hermione. She took the sword and looked worried before steeling herself and pulling it back above her head and coming down heavily on the cup Harry set out. Hermione was glad when it was over, but she too felt satisfaction in doing it.

Dumbledore exited the room with them all in tow and announced that it was 'time to end it' to the entire order at large as they had all been contacted and had come to decide what to do. They all prepared themselves as Harry calmly replaced the cabinets hinge and no matter how much Mrs. Weasley protested Harry refused not to go. He could tell that Sirius and Remus didn't really want him to go, but they wouldn't say anything and for that Harry was grateful. Draco suddenly grabbed Harry and kissed him heavily once the hinge was back on.

"You're not leaving me behind of course." Draco said determinedly, Harry wanted to protest, but there was no time, order members were already hurrying through the cabinet. Harry shoved himself in with Draco and they both opened the door to find themselves in the disturbingly quiet bedroom. They followed everyone as quietly as possible, not wanting to alert anyone to their presence. Once they reached the large dining hall, however, that was no longer a possibility. Death Eaters were surrounding a writhing Severus as Voldemort tortured him and Kingsley ran out first. He began shooting spells at anyone in his way as he ran to Severus and everyone else followed his lead. Harry was working his way to Voldemort, but he suddenly started to feel the pull in his stomach again. 'No!' Harry thought to himself, 'we're so far.' Suddenly Draco shouted from across the room.

"You have no idea what your talking about! Dumbledore is a great man!" Draco said to his opponent. That's when Fauks swooped in with the sorting hat and dropped it on Draco just as he stunned the Death Eater opposing him. Harry's eye was drawn to a clock next to Draco on a shelf as the sword fell out of the hat.

"Draco! Break the clock!" Harry shouted over to him. Draco heard him and looked toward the shelf at an oriental clock that he was positive hadn't been there before. He pulled back the sword and swung down hard. The clock broke to small pieces and began spewing black gunk, but Draco didn't have much time to watch because he was swept up in another battle. Suddenly Harry saw a spell shooting at him from the corner of his eye, he had been watching Draco and he didn't even see it coming. He had no time to block it, but Mr. Malfoy did. Harry was filled with relief when he realized what had happened.

"Thanks!" Hary called over to him.

"Not at all!" Lucius called back as he engaged another hooded figure. Harry continued to run and duck while shooting spells, curses, and shields on his way to Voldemort. He finally passed into a small room just outside a door leading off the dining hall, there were a few other battles going on around him, but he was only interested in one. Voldemort had merely been watching the battle so far, better to send the inferiors to do the dirty work, until he felt the pain of his last Horcrux being destroyed. He retreated into the room and waited for his chance at the boy and it came quickly. Harry ran into the room breathing heavily, but he was prepared. Instead of drawing the battle out Voldemort raised his wand and leveled it at Potter. Harry jumped out of the way and the killing curse shattered a window behind a desk as Draco ran into the room.

"You" Voldemort sneered as Harry yelled at Draco to get out. It was too late Voldemort already had his wand trained on Draco and he was already saying the incantation. A blinding green light shot out of Voldemort's wand at the same time that a blue spell ejected from Harry's wand, both headed for Draco. The curses seemed to meet right in front of Draco and he fell to the ground just as Harry began running to him. Harry's spell shot back at him and hit him full in the chest. He was knocked backward and his head hit the ground painfully as everything went pitch black.

When he began to wake up again it was to murmuring voices, a pounding head, and momentary confusion of where he was. He suddenly remembered everything that happened and shot up in a sitting position only to feel dizzy and immediately regret it. As he hissed and held his head in his hands another pair of hands reached out and laid themselves on his back and arm.

"Harry are you okay?" He opened his eyes to see Draco's worried face staring at him.

"Draco!" Harry shouted before launching himself at him and effectively startling the blond as he landed on top of him.

"What happened?" Harry asked not bothering to get himself off of Draco as he looked around at the few people in the room. Ron, Hermione, Severus, Sirius, and Remus were all smiling as they watched them. They all looked a bit battered, but nothing major.

Draco laughed a little before replying, "You did it," he said fondly, "when you shot that spell at me it bounced off the killing curse and sent them both back at the casters, he's dead." Harry didn't need to ask who 'he' was and he let out a deep sigh of relief. 'It's over it's all over.' He thought happily to himself.

"Er-Harry would you mind getting off of me?" Draco asked grinning a bit.

"Oh, right." Harry said realizing that he was laying on top of Draco in front of both their godfathers. Once Harry was off of him, however, Draco tackled him back to the ground and started snogging him until he was in danger of passing out again.

"Okay a little much." Ron said as he began leaving the room. Hermione smiled as she followed him and the adults decided to leave them alone for a bit as well.

"Harry, drink this so you don't end up with a concussion." Severus said as he set a vial down next to them and followed the others out. When they finally did part it took a few minutes to realise that Severus had left him a potion and he quickly drank it once Draco told him what it was.

"Hey Harry, what spell did you shoot at me anyway?" Draco asked curiously.

Harry grinned, "A tripping jynx" he supplied, Draco grinned and kissed Harry again until they were practically forced to leave the room and have their injuries checked.

* * *

**So so so sooooo sorry I haven't updated in awhile, but school is ruff and midterms are coming up this week so I've been busy studying and stuff. I really hope you guys liked this and there will probably be one, maybe two more chapters before I'm completely done. I really hope you've all liked this story. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Now that Voldemort was gone for good everyone began celebrating and their break was extended by another week to give them all time with their families. The Malfoy's, Nott's, and Zabini's trials were all held during this week and thanks to the entire order plus Harry testifying for them, they were cleared of all charges. Harry and Draco barely spent a minute out of each others company and it was the same for Ron and Hermione, who wouldn't stop snogging, Ginny and Theo, who were far more subtle because of her six brothers, and Blaze and Neville, who blushed whenever Blaze put an arm around him and someone gave him a knowing smile. There were also a few casualties to be mourned Mundungus and Tonks along with some other arurors and order members. There were far more deaths on the other side and most of those that hadn't died were sentenced to azkaban or to receive the kiss. After all the trials they went back to Hogwarts to finish their sixth year. They all spent most of their time together studying in large groups and trying to rid the school of the hatred between the houses now that the war was over. Fred and George continued to work on their joke shop and offered Ron and, to a bit of surprise, Blaze jobs over the summer, they both eagerly accepted. When the year finally ended they were all happy to return home and Draco stayed with Harry at Grimmuald place while he and his parents completely remodeled the manor. Harry often went to help and dragged Sirius and Remus along with him. Severus was there helping quite a bit too, seeing as he was emensly bored now that Kingsley was off being the minister and what not. What none of them were expecting was to one day find a baby on the manors door step with a note attached. The note explained that the young girl that Draco had been forced to reproduce with had gotten pregnant and had died giving birth. The parents were haunted by their daughters death and could not take care of the baby. They hadn't named him yet and Draco would have to take the baby to St. Mungoes and explain everything, but Harry was there for him. Draco decided on a name before the medawitch even asked him to think of one. When she asked he was fully prepared.

"Scorpius James Malfoy." Draco said confidently.

Harry looked surprised, "Draco are you sure?"

"Absolutely." He said happily, Harry had already informed Draco that he would be helping him no matter what and he was grateful and wanted this baby to be theirs. He also felt the need to give his son four godparents, Severus, Kingsley, Sirius, and Remus all agreed when he asked them.

They took Scorpeous to Diagon ally before they did anything else so they could get everything that would be needed. Narcissa was thrilled and began working on turning one of the rooms that would be remodeled near Draco's room into a baby room. Harry practically bought the entire baby isle wanting to make sure Scorpious had everything that he never did, he even got some new toys for Teddy too. After all Remus had made him the godfather and it was unofficially his job to spoil them both. Draco was enjoying everything about his son, even waking up at night to take care of him, though it was mostly because Harry would help him. They soon realized, however, that they would not be able to take him with them when they returned to Hogwarts for their final year and Draco was contemplating dropping out. That's when Mcgonagall showed up and informed them that on Dumbledore's orders, because of the special circumstances, if they could take care of him and keep up with their lessons, then a special room would be set up and they could bring Scorpious with them. Draco had surprised everyone by jumping up and hugging her, but she laughed and lightly hugged back. For the rest of the summer things went well and everyone was happy, the Malfoy's even threw a surprise party for Harry's birthday and they all had an incredible time talking and dancing and enjoying being together. When it was finally time to return to Hogwarts they all boarded the train for the second to last time and talked about how the last year would be. Harry held Draco's hand and gave it a squeez as they sat together. Sirius and Remus had taken Scorpius ahead with them sense they were this years DADA teachers and Harry and Draco enjoyed every minute of their semi- alone time together.

Draco pecked Harry's lips, "I love you." He said happily.

Harry smiled back, "I love you too." He replied before kissing him again. This year would be perfect.

* * *

**Sorry it's short, but that's it, my first fanfic is officially over. Yayyy! Hope you all enjoyed it, it was definatly fun to write. Thanks for all the support, and I still love all your faces! :) **


End file.
